Konec s jednotvárností
by Amratin
Summary: Victoire Weasleyové připadá její život nudný. Každý nový den vypadá přesně stejně jako ten předchozí. Nic však nemůže trvat věčně a Victoire náhle stojí před největším mezníkem svého života.
1. Další den

Victoire Weasleyová nemohla spát. Letošní školní rok už byl v plném proudu a Victoire si uvědomila, že bude probíhat úplně stejně jako předešlé roky. Spolubydlících už měla dost a školní předměty ji také nijak neuspokojovaly. Připadala si, jakoby její pravý potenciál nemohl dojít uspokojení v tomhle zatuchlém prastarém prostředí. Bylo jí třináct a měla pocit, že ji nikdo nechápe.

Stála před zrcadlem, opřená dlaněmi o umyvadlo. Podívala se na svůj unavený odraz. Tiše zašeptala: „Chtěla bych být někde, kde mě dokážou ocenit."

„Žádost přijata," uslyšela v odpověď.

Victoire se neskutečně polekala. Urychleně opustila koupelnu a zaryla se do přikrývek. Oči měla vyvalené a její mysl neustále setrvávala v rozebírání osudového okamžiku. Teď už teprve nemohla usnout. I kdyby věděla, co způsobila, neusnula by. Neusnula by nadšením. Její život se s každou minutou blížil k obrovské změně. Očekávalo ji něco naprosto mimořádného.

Ráno se dívka pomalu oblékla do bradavického stejnokroje. Uvázala si nebelvírskou kravatu. Ještě jednou si prohrábla vlasy. Podívala se na sebe ze všech stran a vyšla na snídani. Posadila se vedle svých kamarádek a vrtala se v jídle.

Okamžitě zpozorněla, když k ní zamířila ředitelka McGonagallová. Stála nad studentkou jako nějaká sudička. Victoire vzhlédla.

Ředitelka se jí podívala přímo do očí a oznámila bezbarvě: „Slečno Weasleyová, po snídani se stavte za mnou do ředitelny." Život studentky se začal ubírat novým směrem.


	2. Ředitelna

Victoire neochotně zaklepala na dveře do ředitelny a ty se samy otevřely. Dívka vstoupila dovnitř. Prohlížela si stěny místnosti. Každý obraz, který na ni zíral. Každou knihu, která se napjatě vrtěla v regále. Ředitelka ji vyzvala, aby se posadila.

Studentka čekala, co se bude dít.

„Tohle se tu nestalo už velmi dlouho," začala McGonagallová. „Dnes ráno mi volal ředitel školy Krákory, že tu mám jednu studentku, která požádala o výměnný program s jejich školou. Prý jde o vás, slečno Weasleyová. Vaše žádost byla kladně vyřízena. Ještě vám přijde písemné vyrozumění. Jak to, že o ničem nevím?"

Victoire vypadala zmateně. Vůbec netušila, o co jde a teď po ní ještě chtěla ředitelka vysvětlení. Co jí asi tak měla říct? „Vůbec nevím, o co jde."

„To je mu podobné," zachmuřila se profesorka. „No, slečno Weasleyová, můžete se začít balit. K večeru očekávejte svůj odvoz do Krákor. Sama si vás vyzvednu v dormitáři," oznámila dívce. Pak ještě sebrala ze stolu lesklý leták a podala ho žákyni. „Zatím si můžete přečíst tenhle prospekt, abyste věděla, do čeho jdete."

„Děkuji vám," promluvila Victoire a vzala si papír. Bylo jí jasné, že už je její přítomnost v ředitelně u konce, proto se zvedla a odešla si zabalit. Mezitím, co se jí rovnaly věci do kufru, psala rodičům velmi zmatený dopis. Nakonec dodala, že všechno bude v pořádku, ředitelka by přece neuvedla žádného ze svých žáků do nebezpečí. Prohlédla si prospekt. Psaní společně s letákem odevzdala sově a vyslala ji k domovu.


	3. Cesta

Hodiny odbily desátou. Již dávno vládla noc a Victoire stále čekala. Dívala se do žhnoucího krbu a poslouchala. Začala počítat své nádechy. U čtyřicítky se zapomněla a byla nucena začít od začátku. Naštěstí už nemusela počítat dlouho. Po schodech se rozlehl zvuk kroků. Slyšela údery podpatků, od kamene se pěkně rozléhaly. McGonagallová se blížila.

Victoire se otočila k ústí schodiště. Za chvíli uviděla dvě postavy, z toho jedna byla bezpochyby ředitelka Bradavic. „Tohle je Victoire Weasleyová, pane Hafane."

„Slečno Weasleyová, představuji vám pana Hafana, vašeho průvodce na cestě do Krákor."

Pan Hafan byl největší černý pes, kterého Victoire kdy viděla. Oči mu žhnuly a dokázal jimi koulet tak, že jednomu šla hlava kolem. Zvíře přistoupilo k Victoire a předalo ji písemné vyjádření O přijetí žádosti k výměnnému pobytu uskutečňujícím se mezi Krákorami, školou všeobecného směru s dodatečným zaměřením na kreativní vyjádření jednotlivce, a Victoire Weasleyovou, studentkou třetího ročníku Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích.

„Děkuji, moc mě těší," prohlásila vychovaně Victoire.

„Taky," vyštěkl pan Hafan.

„Jestli jste připravena, můžete vyrazit," vyzvala ji McGonagallová. Pes vzal do zubů dívčí zavazadla a nastavil studentce hřbet. „Hop," vybafl.

Victoire sebou trhla při psím rozkazu, ale ihned, jak se probrala z okouzlení, nasedla na pana Hafana a pořádně se chytla černé srsti. Pes zamířil ke krbu. Z nosu vyfrkl trochu letaxového prášku. „Aš," štěkl. Oheň změnil barvu, poslední pohled do známé tváře a zmizeli do neznáma. Přiblížili se k jejich kýžené destinaci tak, jak bylo v možnostech pana Hafana.

Pes běžel jako o závod, aby se stihli dostat do školy ještě ráno. Nikdo přece nechce přijít první den pozdě. Z úst mu unikala oblaka páry, srst mu začala žhnout, ale zvíře dělalo, že si ničeho nevšímá a pokračovalo ve stejném tempu dál. Jedním skokem s pořádným rozběhem přeskočil řeku Vltavu a pokračoval dál. Míjel lesy, míjel potoky, míjel údolí i kopce, hory i nížiny. Tak dlouho běžel.

Zastavili se až před hlubokým lesem. Pes setřásl ohromenou Victoire ze zad a vyštěkl. „Dál. Sám."

„A jak najdu cestu?" chtěla vědět dívka.

Ale pan Hafan se už nechtěl dál vybavovat a vyrazil do temného lesa. Victoire okamžitě vyběhla za ním, aby ho neztratila z dohledu. On přece musel jít stejným směrem co ona. Nesl jí přece věci. Mezi stromy se náhle před nimi vynořila stará zapomenutá hájovna.


	4. Uvítání

Před Victoire se objevila myslivna. V jejích dveřích zmizel pes i se svým nákladem a zabouchl za sebou. Někdy se dokázal chovat dost nepříjemně. Victoire se odhodlávala. Nevěděla, co ji na druhé straně čeká. Měla si důkladněji přečíst ten leták, než ho poslala rodičům.

Nakonec stejně jednou bude muset vejít dovnitř. Rozhodla se proto už dlouho neotálet. Setřásla ze sebe poslední zbytky nervozity a vstoupila.

Před dívkou se otevřelo obrovské dlážděné nádvoří s kašnou uprostřed. Slunce tu zářilo, jako by právě bylo ráno uprostřed léta. Z toho náhlého světla Victoire až zabolely oči. U fontány sedělo pár studentů s knihami. Četli si a občas si mezi sebou povídali o hlubokých myšlenkách jejich čtiva. Na obloze se vznášeli na košťatech akrobaté a na vzdálenější příjemně zelené louce se rozcvičovaly čarovné primabaleríny. Jejich aktivity zachycoval jeden z místních malířů.

Victoire byla okouzlená. Nevěděla, kam se má dívat dřív. Náhle její smysly zasáhl další vjem. Prostorem se začal nést tichý hlas.

Má svůj den, tak slavnostně ji vítám.  
Má svůj den a to se má prý snít.  
Má svůj den, to velkou šanci skýtá.  
Žít velký sen, jak jen sny se dají žít.

Skončila první sloka. A někdo jiný zavolal: „Tak tohle bylo naprosto mimo. Myslíš, že ti vůbec rozuměla? Nech to na odbornících." Victoire se až později dozvěděla, o co v rozhovoru šlo. Několik lidí v jejím okolí začalo tleskat a podupávat. Všichni v naprosto stejném rytmu. Dokonce i někteří čtenáři odložili knížky a přidali se. Potom se přidala kytara. Následovaná houslemi. A pak z ničeho nic se začalo zpívat.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build  
From the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags  
And giving the academy a rain check

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Přistoupil k ní hlavní zpěvák a v mezihře se Victoire zdvořile představil. „Ahoj, já jsem Kris. Vítej mezi námi," prohlásil Kryštof Pátek. Opět se připojil k ostatním a následovaly další sloky. Postupně se přidávalo čím dál víc lidí, až se Victoire také nechala strhnout. Konečně z ní spadlo veškeré napětí a cítila se hned plná života.

Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Píseň skončila a všichni se vrátili ke svým předchozím činnostem. Černovlasý houslista schoval nástroj do pouzdra a vydal se směrem v hradu. Čtenářský kroužek opět otevřel knihy. Jako kdyby nikdy nedělali nic jiného.

Victoire jen kroutila hlavou. Náhle se vedle ní objevil celkem nenápadný kluk. A šel stejnou rychlostí jako ona. „Já jsem Rosťa," představil.

„Victoire," oplatila mu.

„Odkud jsi?" zeptal se.

„Z Bradavic."

„Aha," zněl, jakoby o Bradavicích slyšel poprvé. „Všechno ti tady ukážu a řeknu ti, jak to tady chodí, pokud budeš chtít." Rosťa byl milý. Victoire přikývla. Viděla radost v jeho tváři. „Kam bych teď měla jít?" zeptala se ho, aby přerušila nastalé ticho.

„Zůstaneme tady. Za chvíli by se tu měl objevit ředitel," přitom se spočinul pohledem na skupince studentů. „Lidi, tohle je Victoire," vyrušil je z jejich činností. Všichni vzhlédli.

„Camilla," prohlásila Italka.

„Petr," přidal se mladík s rovným kšiltem.

„Veronika."

„Eva."

Victoire se se všemi pozdravila, ale už teď jí bylo jasné, že si žádné ze jmen nezapamatuje. Alespoň si je mohla zaškatulkovat. Když poodstoupili od nich, Rosťa, jako by věděl, na co Victoire myslí, prohlásil: „Tohle je parta lidí, se kterými se asi budeš hodně často scházet. Camilla je tady taky v rámci Erasmu a Eva taky. Budete mít některé společné hodiny. Třeba Kouzelné formule nebo Lektvary."

Náhle se po nádvoří prohnal neskutečný vítr. Všechny ohnul v pase, ne-li srazil na kolena. Před ohromenou Victoire se rázem objevil ředitel Krákor. Vítr mu dul mocně kolem těla a jemný vánek mu upravoval účes do nezvyklých tvarů. „Já jsem ředitel tohohle ústavu. Jmenuji se Pohvizd. A ty jsi určitě Victoire. Pan Hafan ti umístil zavazadla na kolej Slámy. Doufám, že ti to nevadí. Rozvrh předmětů máš na pokoji. Taky doufám, že se ti u nás bude líbit. Kdybys měla jakékoliv dotazy, zeptej se kohokoli, koho potkáš," skončil. Otočil se ke všem studentům. „Všem vám přeju pěkný den," prohlásil a zmizel.

Rosťa trochu posmutněl. „Doprovodím tě na ubytování."

„Kolej Slámy?" vrtalo hlavou Victoire.

„No, máme tu dvě koleje. Naše škola je velmi stará a v dřívějších dobách sem chodily i negramotné děti. Proto se nemohly třídy jmenovat A a B. Jednu dobu se označovaly jako Pravá a Levá třída, ale spousta lidí má špatnou pravolevou orientaci, proto se nakonec přešlo provizorně k označení Seno a Sláma a to naším kolejím zůstalo. Tudy nahoru," ukázal ji cestu. Šel za ní opatrně po schodech. Pár studentů se na něho nevraživě podívalo. Rosťa se je snažil ignorovat.

Objevili se před otevřenými dveřmi, které vedly do obrovské chodby. Ve dveřích okouněla dvojice zamilovaných. Jakmile uviděli Victoire s Rosťou, okamžitě se přestali osahávat a přísně si je prohlíželi. Mluvili pro Victoire nesrozumitelným jazykem a Rosťa jim odpovídal.

Uprostřed jejich vzájemného rozhovoru se najednou všichni obrátili k Victoire a pokynuli jí. Rosťa naznačil, aby šla dál. On zůstal venku. Victoire se dostala do dlouhé chodby, která ústila do neskutečného množství dalších místností. Nesnažila se moc přemýšlet a vrhla se do prvních otevřených dveří.

„Tam ne," upozornil ji hlas vycházející z jednoho z hlubokých křesel v hale.

Victoire se otočila. Do stoje se vyhoupl mladík s bledou pletí a dlouhými černými vlasy. Ruce si akorát zakládal na hrudi. Zastavil se v uctivé vzdálenosti a ukázal prstem na správný pokoj. „Tam bude tvůj pokoj." Pro jistotu ji ještě doprovodil.

Místnost byla celkem malá, ale bohatě stačila pro jednu dívku. Hlavně, že měla vlastní postel, skříň, velké zrcadlo, okno, co se dalo otevírat. Poté objevila i vlastní koupelnu. Pokoj se jí začal líbit. Uprostřed se na zemi povalovaly její oslintané kufry. „Musím si co nejdřív vybalit," řekla si pro sebe.

„Musíš se nejdřív dostat na vyučování," promluvil její společník a ukázal na rozvrh hodin. Victoire vzala papír do ruky. Nebyla z toho nijak moudrá.

„Ty tomu rozumíš?"

Mladík se na ni bezvýrazně podíval. Vytáhl z rukávu hůlku a pronesl **Kolik** **jazyků umíš, tolikrát jsi člověkem**. Náhle se slova na papíře zdála tak srozumitelná, jako kdyby byla psaná v jejím rodném jazyce. Dokonce už rozuměla i rozhovoru mezi Rosťou a těmi dveřníky.

„Jak jsi to udělal?" obdiv jí čišel z očí.

„Naše škola si zakládá na jiné tradici sesílání kouzel než ta vaše. Řekl bych, že je i účinnější," znovu si zkřížil ruce na hrudi.

„Já jsem Victoire Weasleyová," představila se dívka.

„Nebuď trapná," pronesl a zaplul znovu do svého křesla. Všechen obdiv byl rázem pryč.

Victoire se otočila a odebrala se za Rosťou. Rozhovor, který vedl s dvojicí milenců, nepatřil k nejpříjemnějším.

„Co vám dělám?"

„Tady nemáš co dělat. Zalez si do toho svého seníku."

„Já tu čekám na kamarádku."

„Běž si čekat jinam."

„Ještě pořád stojím na neutrální půdě. Můžu si tu stát, jak dlouho budu chtít," prohlásil Rosťa zatvrzele.

„O co tady jde?" zeptala se Victoire.

„Tohle je, zlatíčko, narušení soukromí," prohlásila osoba ve veřejích. „Tenhle narušitel se nám chce dostat do našich soukromých ložnic."

„To nechápu," Victoire dělala, že ničemu nerozumí.

„Jsi tu nová. On je z vedlejší třídy, nemá tady co dělat," vysvětlila dívka.

„Běž, abys nedostal sennou rýmu," poškádlil ho znovu mladík. V tom všichni uslyšeli mohutné zazvonění. Během zlomku sekundy stál s nimi ve dveřích nerudný chytrák. „Nechte mě projít," prohlásil a zkřížil ruce na prsou, jakoby ani jinou pozici neuměl. Čtveřice ustoupila. „Nazdar, slamáci," prohlásil a se škodolibým úsměvem se podíval na protivný pár. Hoch ve dveřích zavrčel, ale to už byl inteligent pryč.

* * *

V této kapitole byly použity fragmenty písní Má svůj den (Pavel Vítek) a It´s Time (Imagine Dragons).


	5. Zařazení

Předměty byly vedeny velmi podobně jako v Bradavicích. Jediným ale za to velkým rozdílem byl přístup učitelů. Většina z nich nevypadala, že by brala učení příliš vážně. Každý měl na starosti více předmětů, které musel odpřednášet.

Den šel klidně a právě teď seděla Victoire v lavici v obrovské místnosti. Za chvíli měla začít hodina hudební výchovy. Sál byl naplněný k prasknutí. Lidé seděli na lavicích a zuřivě si povídali. Někteří nervózně poklepávali nohama. Po deseti minutách se z čekání stala hodinou, co měla být hudební výchovou. Dalších deset minut uběhlo. Nikdo se však nezvedl.

Náhle do třídy vrazil Kris. Vesele se na všechny usmíval. Zdravil se s nimi a prohodil pár slov s nejbližšími studenty. Došel dopředu. Náhle se všichni uklidnili.

„Protože jsem přišel pozdě, tak se do toho hned dáme. Co říkáte?" prohlásil a spráskl ruce. Spolužáci přikyvovali.

„Nejdřív se rozezpíváme. Dane, můžeš?" pokynul k chlapci, který seděl na bedně. Mladík začal vyklepávat rytmus. Zvuk se šířil celou místností. Kris se začal pohybovat do rytmu a zpíval.

IEO, IIEIIIIEO, IO, IEO, IIEIIIEO, IO.

„A teď všichni," řekl a studenti se okamžitě přidali.

Kris vypadal naprosto odvázaně a svou náladou pohlcoval většinu lidí kolem sebe. Jen pan chytrák se držel zpátky a vypadal, že to dělá jen z povinnosti. Prohlížel si své housle a čistil je od neviditelných smítek.

Mentor zazpíval sloku a opět došlo na jednoduchý refrén. Kris si sedl za klavír. Postupně refrén upravoval do různých tónin a lidé zpívali, co to dalo. Vyzkoušel výšky i hloubky žáků a zvedl se od křídla.

„Rád bych mezi námi přivítal Vic. Pojď sem dopředu. Pojď. Ničeho se neboj," vyzval ji. Victoire vstala. Z Krise vyzařoval klid a bezpečí. Tak nějak věděla, že ji nebude chtít uvést do rozpaků. Než prohlásil: „Ukaž nám, co v tobě je."

„Jak to myslíš?"

Kris neodpověděl. Přešel k Danovi. Prohrabal se v notových záznamech a ukázal na jeden part. Dan vzal do ruky kytaru a připravil se na signál. Kris se vrátil k Victoire a kývl na Dana. Ten začal vybrnkávat akordy.

Kris teď soustředil veškerou svou pozornost na Victoire.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Though I realize it  
Hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness that's inside you  
Makes you feel so small

But I see your true colors shining trought  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show your true colors  
True colors are beautiful like a rainbow

Pousmál se na Victoire a vyzval ji tak, aby se přidala. Zazpíval druhou sloku a Victoire se přidala na refrén. Kris lehce ztlumil hlas, ale nepřestal zpívat. Přistoupil ještě blíž k dívce a chytl ji za ruku.

But I see your true colors shining trought  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show your true colors  
True colors are beautiful like a rainbow

If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

Společně se dostali až na konec. „Výborně," pronesl. „Přisedni si k sopránu," ukázal ji její místo.

Opět se začal věnovat všem lidem v sále. Mezitím se Victoire seznámila se svými sousedkami, Emou a Beryl. Obě působily velmi přátelsky a Victoire se najednou cítila, že se jí na škole bude líbit.

„… se blíží. Pustíme se do práce…" a hodina se odvíjela jako běžné hudební výchovy, až na obrovské nasazení a píli všech zúčastněných.

* * *

V kapitole zazněly následující písně: I.O.I.O. (B3) a True Colors (Cyndi Lauper).


	6. Plán

Victoire našla v Emě a Beryl konečně dvě osoby, se kterými se dalo normálně bavit. Společně opustily hudebnu a zamířily na oběd. „Myslela jsem si, že Kris je student," prohlásila Victoire.

Beryl se při zmínce o Krisovi začervenala. „Jednou za čas vede hudebku, protože letos končí a musí si natrénovat výstup na závěrečky."

Ema přidala: „Chce to pojmout ve velkém stylu." Mrkla na Victoire.

Beryl pokračovala: „Tak mu slečna Perdita povolila občas vést hodiny."

Victoire už to bylo všechno jasné a opět se jí Kris trochu přiblížil v jejích myšlenkách. Dívky společně vstoupily do jídelny. Po sále byla rozeseta spousta malých stolečků přikrytých bílým ubrusem. Victoire brouzdala pohledem po všech lidech v místnosti a snažila se najít známou tvář. Ještě chvíli a už ji měla. Usmála se a zamávala. Rosťa jí nenápadně zamával zpátky.

Ema ji usadila: „On tě vidí, nemusíš se tak snažit."

„To máte všichni takové předsudky vůči lidem z druhé koleje?"

„To ne. Ale nemusíme na sebe upozorňovat před všemi. Chceš vědět, jak to chodí s obědy?" Beryl postupně přešla na jiné téma.

Victoire přikývla.

„Na každém stole leží ubrus ze série Ubrousku, prostři se. Každý dostane to, co si přeje," prohlásila Beryl.

„A tak jsme ušetřili za kuchařky a nikdo si nestěžuje na jídlo," prohlásil kolem procházející student. „Nazdar, holky," pozdravil je.

„Ahoj," odpověděla mu Beryl. „Už ses viděl s Vic?" zeptala se ho.

„Myslím, že nás představoval támhle Březňák," kývl směrem k Rosťovi. Ten se na něho usmál. „Já jsem Petr," přesto prohlásil a posadil se vedle dívek. „Vím, jak je těžké si hned zapamatovat všechny ty nové tváře, proto nečekám, že by sis mě pamatovala," dodal a vesele se zasmál.

„No dobrá," přerušila ho Ema. „Když se nebudeš umět rozhodnout, co chceš k jídlu, dostaneš řízek s brambory."

Další dívka se otočila k jejich stolu. „Tady Vic, se ptala, proč nemáme rádi seníky," nabonzovala ji Petrovi.

On se jen usmál a dodal prostě: „Schválně, jsme na umělecké škole. A oni si přezdívají snílci. Jako by si tak museli říkat, aby si dokázali, že sem patří. Vždyť všichni, co tu jsme, jsme tak trochu snílci." Posadil se na opěrku židle a začal zpívat.

I'm just a believer  
That things will get better  
Some can take it or leave it  
But I don't wanna let it go

I'm a little bit sheltered  
I'm a little bit scared  
I'm a little bit nervous  
I'm goin' no where

I'm a little bit jealous  
I'm a little bit slow  
I'm a little bit hurtful  
And I don't wanna let it go

Vstal a začal běhat uličkami mezi stoly a postupně zapojoval celý sál.

I'm a little bit angry  
When everyone's around  
But I get a little lonely  
When no one's out

I feel my demons  
Misleadin' me

I'm just a believer  
That things will get better  
Some can take it or leave it  
But I don't wanna let it go

Píseň skončila a všichni se vrátili ke svému obědu. Petr se vrátil na své místo vedle děvčat. Snědl pár soust svého výmyslu a přenesl svou pozornost na Emu. Ta se snažila si ho nevšímat. Sklonila hlavu ještě níž nad vlastní talíř. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než na ni promluvit.

„Tak Emo. Jak jsi na tom se svým klukem? Přece sis nemohla myslet, že na to zapomenu," zakřenil se.

Ema zvedla hlavu. „Co bys řekl?"

Petr si povzdechl.

„O co tu jde?" chtěla vědět Victoire. Dívala se střídavě z Emy na Petra.

Petr se nadechl. „Nech toho," vyhrkla Ema.

„Když to nechceš říct ty. Potom to musím vysvětlit naší nové kamarádce," usmíval se široce jako kocour Šklíba. A než stačila Ema něco namítnout, vyšlehl odpověď: „Líbí se jí jeden kluk, ale on o ní neví."

Ema po chlapci hodila vidličkou. Petr mohl být rád, že úder na poslední chvíli zpracoval. „Je to hloupost."

„Hloupost, která ti nedá už pár let spát," přidala Beryl.

„On o mně neví. Nemělo by to žádný smysl, nemá mě rád."

„Musíš mu dát aspoň šanci, aby tě poznal," vrátil jí Petr. „Nemůžeš přece celou dobu sedět v koutě a čekat, že tě tam objeví někdo s baterkou. Vyjdi mu naproti."

„A jak asi?"

„To je jednoduché, musíš se zviditelnit," řekla Beryl.

„Zatím to nepomohlo," odporovala Ema.

„Protože se dostatečně nesnažíš," Petr ji nakopl.

„V čem jsi dobrá?" navrhla Victoire.

„Ema je největší knihomol, kterého znám," popíchl ji Petr.

„A on s tebou chodí do čtenářského kroužku?" Victoire položila další dotaz.

„On dělá výškovou akrobacii," zašeptala Beryl.

„Aha. Ale tak musíte mít nějaké společné předměty, ne?"

„Nechcete se bavit konečně o něčem jiném?" zeptala se Ema. Nečekala však na odpověď. Vstala, zasunula po sobě židli a odešla.

„To beru jako ne," odhadla Victoire.

Trojice se za ní dívala. Petr obě dívky držel za předloktí, aby náhodou nešly za rozrušenou Emou. Když už byla z doslechu, pustil je. „Mám plán," prohlásil.

Beryl a Vic napjatě poslouchaly.

„Přemluvil jsem Erika, aby mi pomohl. Vždycky ve středu hrají na odreagování fotbal. Beryl, ty víš, jak rád se dívám na lidi, kterým jdou sporty. Vezmu s sebou na tribunu i vás. Pak v nestřežený okamžik, nejlépe když se budou s Adamem přetahovat o balon, Erik kopne míč k nám. A tak se konečně setkají," pochlubil se Petr se svým plánem.

„Myslíš, že to vyjde?" Beryl se uchýlila ke skepticismu.

„Jednou to musí dopadnout."

* * *

V této kapitole zazněla píseň Believer od American Authors.


	7. Nouzový plán

Beryl s Victoire přece jen opustily jídelnu a vydaly se za kamarádkou. Procházely místnostmi, otvíraly dveře, zahýbaly doprava a doleva a stoupaly po schodišti. Beryl měla jasno o tom, kde se nachází. Zanedlouho je přivítala obrovská chodba, která ústila do spousty malých pokojíků. Beryl s jistotou kráčela až k posledním dveřím v hale. Byly pootevřené.

Ema seděla na posteli a dívala se z okna. Vypadala opravdu zkroušeně. Ramena měla svěšená, krk uvedený do nepohodlného úhlu. Snažila se být neviditelná.

Beryl se na ni podívala se smutným porozuměním. „Tohle si žádá nejnutnější opatření."

„To jsem přesně chtěl říct," náhle se za nimi objevil Petr. „Promiňte, Erik mě zdržel."

„Ty se rád necháváš zdržovat," pokárala ho Beryl.

„Ale, ale."

Postavil se do dveří jako nějaký superhrdina, s rozkročenýma nohama a ruce měl v bok. Do zad se mu opíralo slunce, to mu dodávalo na dramatičnosti. Za ním se vynořila Beryl. Ema se na ně kriticky podívala.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

Spustil Petr.

Teď byla řada na Beryl.

If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Take a chance on me

Petr dodal.

Take a chance on me

Následně zpívali společně. Předbíhali se. Střídali se a vzájemně se vyváděli z konceptu. Jejich snažení mělo efekt. Ema od nich nemohla odtrhnout oči a dokonce se párkrát i rozesmála.

Nastalo ticho. Aktéři čekali na potlesk. Ten následně přišel. Ema s Victoire ocenily neobvyklý výkon svých přátel. Nikdo jiný by to lépe neprovedl, nebo alespoň stejně. Takové chvíle se běžně nestávají a být jejich součástí je nezapomenutelné. Aplaus dozněl halou a v ozvěně přišla slova: „Asi budu zvracet."

Petr se otočil za hlasem: „Já to slyšel, Paganini."

Beryl vzala Emu za ruku. „Tady nezůstaneme, když je venku tak hezky. Vezmi si hůlku. Zrovna teď je ideální světlo na dynamický akvarel."

҉

Tato kapitola obsahuje píseň Take a Chance on Me (ABBA).


	8. Hodina bývá někdy nekonečná

Za zavřenými dveřmi se rozezněla kytara následovaná čistými hlasy. Victoire nedokázala pochopit, jak mohli studenti už tak brzy ráno zpívat s takovou lehkostí. Otevřela oči a pohled jí okamžitě spočinul na přívětivém dynamickém akvarelu. Beryl nedala jinak, než že si ho musela Victoire vzít.

Z chodby se nepřestával ozývat zpěv.

Zdá se mi, že svítá  
Svítá do vlaštovčích hnízd  
Moje srdce vítá  
Paprsky do těchto míst

Dívky do vlasů si zapletou stuhy  
V kterých mají duhu zakletou  
Moje srdce vítá  
Paprsky do těchto míst, těchto míst

Rychlejší studenti už vycházeli ze svých pokojů a děkovali spolužákům, kteří jim připravili ranní budíček.

Victoire se dívala na svůj odraz v zrcadle a pomalu si rozčesávala vlasy. Náhle uslyšela tiché zaklepání a hned na to se otevřely dveře do její komůrky. Opatrně nakoukla dovnitř střapatá hlava. Kris se na dívku přívětivě usmál.

„Nechci rušit, ale chtěl jsem se přesvědčit, že jsi vzhůru," prohlásil.

„Šlo vám to moc pěkně. Byla by škoda váš budíček zaspat," pochválila skupinu.

„Takový kompliment si snad ani nezasloužíme," zasmál se Kris. „Tak jsem tě zas rád viděl," odlepil se od dveřního rámu a pak ještě dodal: „Uvidíme se na snídani." Otočil se a odešel.

Victoire se vrátila ke svému odrazu a dokončila svou rozdělanou práci.

Na snídani se opět sešla celá škola. Kris určitě někde seděl, ale Victoire ho nikde neviděla. Oproti tomu si nemohla nevšimnout své oblíbené trojice Petra, Beryl a Emy. Okamžitě si k nim přisedla.

„Ahoj," první se k ní hlásil Petr. V hlavě se jí však oslovení přetransformovalo do slova _Dneska._

„Jo," přitakala Victoire automaticky.

„Ahoj," ozvaly se sborově dívky.

„Čím dneska začínáš?" zeptala se Beryl, zatímco si míchala ovesnou kaši.

„Jak můžeš něco takového jíst?" Petr okomentoval snídani své kamarádky. Beryl se na něho podívala výrazem, který naznačoval, že to slyší od něho každý den, a rozhodně se neměla k tomu, aby mu zrovna dnes odpověděla.

„Vic, čím teda začínáš?" vrátila se ke svému tématu.

Victoire odložila svůj toast, očistila si ruce a hrabala v tašce, dokud nenašla rozvrh. Podívala se na něho pozorně. „Bylinkářství."

„Hm, pěstitelky. Pořádně se oblíkni, než tam půjdeš," radila Ema.

„Proč? Co se tam bude dít?" zajímalo Victoire.

„Budete na sto procent okopávat záhonky. Nechápu, kde se pořád bere tolik plevele, když tam chodíme tak často," stěžoval si Petr.

„Náhodou, pěstitelky jsou super," Beryl bránila bezbranný předmět.

„Řekla dívka, co se celou hodinu vždycky nimrá v jednom centimetru čtverečním," dloubla si Ema.

„Příště si vem lupu," poradil jí Petr.

„Tak já teda jdu pro svetr," Victoire vstala.

„Klidně si vezmi nějaký slušný," Beryl se potutelně usmála.

„Co?" Victoire nechápala. Zastavila se uprostřed pohybu. Proč by si měla svoje nejlepší oblečení zadělat hlínou? Co to mohlo Beryl vůbec napadnout? Pomalu začínala pochybovat o příčetnosti členů zdejšího ústavu. Victoire povytáhla obočí. Ostatní věnovali Beryl podmračený pohled.

Beryl se stejně nedala odradit. „Znám někoho, kdo ti je milerád vyčistí," mrkla na Victoire. Všichni stále kroutili hlavou.

Victoire bylo jasné, co udělá. Rozhodně si nevezme nic, na čem by jí mohlo záležet. Nehodlala si první dny v cizině zničit svoje oblíbené oblečení.

Na začátku hodiny se studenti seskupili před kůlnou s nářadím a náčiním. Každý vyfasoval motyčku a kyblík, a kdo chtěl, dostal i rukavice. Postupně se žáci rozprchli na svá stanoviště a začali neúnavně pracovat na svém koutu záhonu.

Victoire si dřepla ke svému plácku a začala vykopávat cokoliv zeleného, co viděla. Obracela hlínu, vyndávala plevel, odhazovala ho do připraveného kbelíku. Vrátila se pohledem zpět ke svému záhonu. Zeleně bylo opět stejně jako, když sem ráno přišla. „To snad není možné?!" uniklo jí.

Rázem u ní stála učitelka a významně na ní kývla prstem.

Victoire zuřila. Vyhrnula si rukávy. Nasadila pohled, který by dokázal zabít, a dřepla si. Očividně si rostliny už vytvořily imunitu na vražedné pohledy. Vrhla se na záhon a se vší vervou trhala všechno, co se jí dostalo pod ruce. Naprosto jí přestalo záležet na tom, jestli trhá plevel nebo něco užitečného. Ať to všechno pojde. Jak to jen mohlo Beryl bavit?! Jenže ona asi nedokázala být jiná než veselá v duši. Ema tichá, tak trochu zádumčivá. Petr neřízená střela. Beryl sluníčko.

҉

Studenti byli buzení za zvuku písně Zdá se mi, že svítá od Václava Neckáře.


	9. Fotbalové utkání

Odpoledne se přiblížilo. Čtveřice kamarádů se vydala k fotbalovému hřišti. Posadili se na sedačky pro publikum. Petr, Beryl a Victoire byli celí napjatí z toho, co se mělo stát. Petr si nervózně poklepával nohama. Victoire si nevědomky mnula dlaně. Beryl pokukovala po všech v jejím okolí, jako by měla velké tajemství. Už to dál nevydržela. „Jak to, že sis vzala takové obnošené oblečení?" Všichni zpozorněli.

Victoire na ni vytřeštila oči. „Cože?"

„Říkala jsem ti, že znám někoho, kdo by ti tvé nové zašpiněné věci vyčistil," dodala Beryl.

Victoire se ulevilo. „Nechtěla jsem riskovat zničení svých oblíbených kousků."

„To je vlastně taky fakt. Asi bych nakonec za ním nešla."

„A to by bylo jedině dobře," vložila se do rozhovoru Ema.

„Jak to můžeš říct?" zeptala se Beryl.

„Vždyť víš, jaký je. Je nesnesitelný," argumentovala Ema svůj výrok.

„To je možná trochu pravda, ale nech toho. Má občas i dobré chvilky," bránila ho Beryl.

„Obě toho nechte," okřikl je Petr. Na hřiště akorát přicházeli studenti, kteří se chtěli odreagovat hraním fotbalu. Petr zamával na jednoho chlapce v týmu. Ten si ho téměř nevšímal. Petr se posadil a nohy si odložil na sedadlo před nimi. Tvářil se pobaveně. Pak se naklonil k Victoire a pošeptal jí: „Erik se rád předvádí."

Victoire se na něho nechápavě podívala. Pak se obrátila k hrací ploše. Zápas už začal. Po poli se rozmístili hráči a různě se snažili pronikat k brankovišti, bránit, co to dá, unikat, mizet a zase se objevovat. Míč nebylo téměř možné postřehnout.

Petr se projevil jako obrovský fanoušek. Syčel, když se mu něco nezdálo. Nadskakoval, když jeho oblíbený tým dal gól. Protestoval při každém špatně ohlášeném faulu. Sám přerušoval hru pískáním.

„To dělá vždycky?" zajímalo Victoire.

„A to se dneska ještě krotí," prohlásila Beryl.

„Kdybych mohl, tak bych jim ten míč sebral a sám ho donesl v zubech až do brány. Dnes hrají jako ponocní," přisadil si Petr.

Ema Victoire všechno vysvětlila: „Petr s nimi dřív taky hrál. Byl hodně dobrý."

„Co dobrý? Nejlepší útočník, jakého Krákory kdy poznali," vychvaloval se Petr. Rázem přestal sledovat hru.

„Spousta lidí se na něho chodilo dívat. Jeho hra byla jako koncert," vzpomínala Beryl.

„Pak ale přišlo to zranění…" Petr se nepřítomně podíval před sebe. Nikdo mu nevstoupil do řeči, protože tohle byl jeho osudný zážitek a nikdo jiný neměl právo o něm mluvit.

„Vrhal jsem se po míči a pronikal jsem k protivníkově brance. Už jsem si vybral pozici, z níž budu střílet, a pomalu jsem se do ní dostával. Nevnímal jsem své okolí. Erik mě tak nešťastně zbavil pozice, že jsem už ze hřiště po svých neodešel. Zkusil jsem to, ale jakmile jsem se postavil, noha mě zradila. Zpřetrhané vazy v koleni a poškození obou menisků. Takže jsem vyfasoval berle, teda francouzské hole, a nestabilní koleno," pronesl téměř jedním dechem.

„A to je _ten_ Erik?" chtěla vědět Victoire.

Trojice přitakala.

„A to spolu ještě kamarádíte?"

„A proč ne, kdybych byl na jeho místě, udělal bych to samé. A navíc, si mě od té doby Erik snaží předcházet," Petr se usmál. Ale v očích se mu zračil smutek, když zabloudil pohledem k Erikovi. Chvíli si ho prohlížel, a potom, když to nikdo nečekal, zavolal hromovým hlasem: „Jak to hraješ?!" Všichni fotbalisti se na okamžik zarazili a podívali se na tribunu, než se zas vrhli po míči.

Petr měl škodolibou radost. Bavilo ho občas nepředvídatelně vstoupit slovně do hry a změnit tak situaci v poli.

Erik se vzpamatoval později než všichni ostatní. Jeho nepozornost dovolila proklouznout Adamovi, který se držel míče. Erik ho ale od teď už nechtěl ztratit z očí. Zrychlil, během okamžiku se dostal na úroveň svého soupeře. Od nešťastné události s Petrem už však nechtěl jít do nikoho s takovou silou. Předběhl Adama a svým jedinečným způsobem mu sebral míč a odkopl ho na sedačky domácích, kde čirou náhodou sedělo pár diváků.

„Seber se, člověče," zavolal na něj jeden spoluhráč. Erik jen pohodil rukama. Adam na něho hleděl a vyzýval ho, aby si šel pro merunu. Erik zůstal stát. Adam proto nakvašeně odpochodoval.

„A je to tu," řekl Petr vyšším tónem, než bylo potřeba. Poklepával stehno své sousedky. Beryl okamžitě předala Emě chycený míč. „Jen do toho."

Ostatní Emu poklepali po zádech a vyslali ji za Adamem. Držela míč v obou rukách a sestupovala dolů směrem k hřišti. Na konci její trasy stálo vysoké zábradlí. Adam už čekal pod ním. „Mohlas mi ho jen hodit," řekl jí.

„Neumím moc dobře házet," odpověděla mu. Vytáhla ruce nad zábradlí a spustila balon dolů. Adam ho chytil ze vzduchu.

„Díky."

„Nemáš zač," odpověděla Ema a otočila se. Okamžitě zachytila výhružné pohledy své skupinky. Odhodlala se proto a ještě jednou se nahnula přes zábradlí. Dlouhé rovné vlasy se jí spustily kolem obličeje. Zamávala, aby neobratně upoutala pozornost. „Já jsem Ema."

„Adam," představil se jí a odešel hrát fotbal.

Erik s Petrem si vyměnili tázavé pohledy a vrátili se ke svým úlohám. Takovýhle vývoj situace nikdo z nich nepředvídal.


	10. Jak dál

Během dne měli naštěstí ještě čas udělat si krizovou schůzi. Ema odešla na hodinu tvůrčího psaní, která probíhala při západu slunce. Petr svolal všechny spiklence dohromady. Dívali se jeden na druhého a tak trochu nevěděli, co se bude dít, když jim právě jedna akce nevyšla podle očekávání.

„Já jsem Erik," představil se fotbalista a natáhl ruku k Victoire.

„Victoire," dívka mu stiskla pravici.

Erik se následně otočil ke svému kamarádovi a zamračil se na něho. „Co to jako mělo znamenat?"

Petr se na něho ublíženě podíval. „Aspoň se seznámili. Nemůžeme čekat, že se to hned na poprvé povede."

„Na poprvé? Podle mě, už nám ty plány nevycházejí delší dobu. Víš, jak se mi do toho dneska nechtělo," založil si předloktí.

„Promiň," pronesl Petr bez emocí. Erikovi se hněvem zkřivila ústa.

„Ale je to rozhodně pokrok," přidala se Beryl na Petrovu stranu.

„Máš nějaký plán?" zeptala se Victoire Petra, aby se konečně dostali k něčemu užitečnějšímu.

Petr se široce usmál, jako by na tu otázku čekal celou dobu. „Takže vyjdeme z toho, že už se konečně seznámili. Teď potřebujeme, aby se Adam o Emě dozvěděl víc, aby se o ni začal zajímat. Vnukneme mu nápad. Takže Eriku, když se ti nechce fyzicky útočit na Adama, tak ho prostě ukecej."

„To si snad děláš srandu?!" Erik protestoval.

Petr se na něho úkosem podíval. „Ne." Prohlédl si i ostatní. „My je budeme muset dostat častěji do kontaktu. Takže Beryl a Victoire ve sboru si sedejte blíž k nástrojům. Myslím, že ti to nebude dělat moc velký problém," mrkl na Beryl.

„Já se postarám o mimoškolní akce. Jako jsou právě jejich fotbalové oddechovky, nebo večírky. A s tebou," ukázal na Erika, „si to ještě proberu." Podíval se kolem sebe. „Teď už musím jít," prohlásil a spěšně se vydal na cestu mezi budovy.

„Rád jsem tě poznal," Erik pokynul Victoire a taky odešel.

Victoire s Beryl osaměly. Kolem se už dávno rozprostřela tma. Kdyby viděla Beryl Victoire do obličeje, všimla by si potutelného úsměvu. „Vedle koho bys chtěla sedět v nástrojové sekci? A neříkej, že tě taky budeme dohazovat nějakému klukovi."

Beryl se začervenala. „To ne. Mně se líbí spousta kluků, ještě jsem si jednoho pořádně nevybrala. Taťka mi říká, že jsem nejstydlivější rusalka, kterou zná. Možná to je tím, že jsem rusalka jen z půlky," odběhla od tématu. Jakmile si to uvědomila, vrátila své myšlenky k jádru rozmluvy: „Víš, jeden kluk tam hraje moc krásně na housle. Je takový vyšší, štíhlý, černovlasý…"

„Neříkej, že to je ten namyšlený zjev?!" Victoire se rozrušila.

„To je přesně on. Tobě se nikdy nelíbili muži s tajemstvím?"

„Pokud jsou všichni jako on, tak ne," rozhodla se Victoire.

„Není tak hrozný. Jednou ti musím něco ukázat," Beryl se zasnila a mezitím odváděla Victoire do společných pokojů.

Slunce šlo spát  
za hromádku klád  
na nebi hvězdy klíčí.  
Už nepracuj, mravenečku můj,  
schovej se do jehličí.

Máš nožičky uběhané,  
den byl tak těžký.  
Pojď, lůžko máš odestlané  
v plátku od macešky.

Spinká a sní  
mravenec lesní  
v hromádce u kapradí.  
Nespinká sám,  
s maminkou je tam,  
tykadlama ho hladí.

Zpěv se nesl chodbou ústící do jednotlivých studentských ložnic. Po skončení ukolébavky se žáci začali rozcházet do svých pokojů s přáním klidných snů. „Dobrou noc."

҉

Při večerce zazněla píseň Mravenčí ukolébavka od Jaroslava Uhlíře a Zdeňka Svěráka.


	11. Voda má rozpuštěné vlasy

Probuzení se nesetkalo s velkým nadšením. Trvalo dlouho, než si mozek uvědomil, že by měl zapojit celé tělo k vstupu do nového dne. Zvláště když ho kolébaly klidné vlnky chladného jezera. Konečně otevřel oči dokořán.

Nacházel se ve vodě, vlastně pod vodou. V první chvíli se příšerně polekal. Naštěstí si všiml, že může volně dýchat a že ho vlastně jeho ochotní spolužáci proměnili v rybu. To nebylo nic neobvyklého. Slamáci prostě nemají žádnou představivost. Doplave ke břehu a promění se zpátky v člověka.

Zrovna bylo jedno z těch krásných rán. Rybář Kuba se vydal na svoje oblíbené místo. Pěkně schovaný ve stínu hřmotných habrů se posadil ke břehu jezera a nahodil udici. Vyčkával. Tenhle klid ho na rybaření bavil ze všeho nejvíc. V duchu si přehrával spoustu melodií a rozmýšlel nad zásadními otázkami vesmíru a vůbec.

Kdyby všichni státníci chodili na ryby, svět by mohl být mnohem lepší. Pevně držel prut a slepě zíral do blankytné vodní hladiny. Nedokázal si představit lepší aktivitu na volné ráno než posezení u místního jezera.

Náhle se rybáři pod rukama zaškubal prut. Kuba v tu ránu začal jednat a v další chvíli už uviděl na hladině svůj úlovek. Rybka na něho poulila rozespalá očka.

„Když mě pustíš, splním ti přání," prosila rybka.

Rybář Kuba si ji jen skepticky prohlédl a dál navíjel udici. „To říkáte všechny. S takovou bych byl o hladu."

Ryba se nervózně rozhlédla. „Ale já to myslím vážně. Tak řekni, co by sis přál?"

„Ale, ale, ryba má strach," posmíval se rybář.

„Taky by ses bál, kdybys byl v mé pozici," mřenka se zacukala. „Znáš tu písničku, Ezop a mravenec?"

„Hm."

„Nechceš si zazpívat?" Ryba se snažila ze všech sil zůstat naživu. „Jednou z lesa domů se nesa moudrý Ezop…"

„Jestli si myslíš, že tě to uklidní, až tě budu opékat, tak si klidně zpívej."

Rybář už držel úlovek pevně v rukou. Odstranil neopatrně háček. Ryba sebou šila, ale nic nepomáhalo. Stisk byl opravdu silný. Najednou dostala spásný nápad. Celá zcepeněla a zahleděla se za rybářovo rameno. „Není to porybný?"

Rybář-pytlák se hbitě otočil a jeho chvilkové nepozornosti využila ryba na nejvyšší míru. Vyklouzla z uvolněného sevření, udělala ve vzduchu obrat a zaplula zpátky do vody.

Teď už vážně neměl náladu na nenápadnost a doplutí ke břehu. Uprostřed dna jezera se proměnil zpátky do lidské podoby a Rosťa Březňák vystoupil z poklidných vod. Následoval ho potlesk ostatních studentů, kteří se přišli podívat na jeho ponížení. Mladík jim jen zamával a uklonil se. Před zraky rybáře se oklepal a zamířil do hlubokého lesa.


	12. Další mistrovský plán

Ráno na snídani se Victoire zahleděla na kuře pochodující mezi stoly studentů. Nikdy nic takového neviděla. Zvířata přece do jídelny nepatří. Tahle škola byla vážně podivná. Vypelichané kuře si najednou našlo její pohled a přistoupilo co nejblíže k Victoire a zkoumavě si ji prohlíželo.

„Rychle. Dej mu něco k jídlu," vyzvala ji Beryl.

„A co jako? Zrní u sebe nemám," protestovala Victoire.

„On sní všechno. Dej mu třeba kus toustu," ukázal Petr na její talíř. Victoire tedy poslechla. Do dlaně si položila kousek pečiva a nabídla zvířeti. To okamžitě zhltlo soustu. Vydalo přiškrcený zvuk a spokojeně odešlo.

„Vy tady jíte společně se slepicemi?" zaráželo Victoire.

„Tohle není žádná slepice. Tohle je Pepa," Beryl vypadala dotčeně.

„Pardon?"

„Pepa je plivník. Je to magické stvoření, které se stará o klid a pokojné soužití. Chrání naši školu a všechny, kdo se v ní nachází. A za to všechno chce jen, abychom mu občas dali něco ze svého jídla," vysvětlil Petr.

„A taky nám nosí štěstí u zkoušek," přidala ještě Beryl.

Victoire se otočila za domnělým kuřetem. Teď zrovna vzhlíželo k nově příchozímu studentovi. Byl promočený na kost a z jednoho koutku mu tekla krev. Podrbal Pepu na zátylku a šel se usadit ke stolu, jakoby se nechumelilo. Za ním šel zástup lidí, kteří byli v jednom hovoru. Mezi nimi Victoire bezpečně poznala Erika s Adamem. Nadšeně spolu něco probírali a stěží věnovali pozornost svému okolí.

„Tady," zavolal Petr na Erika a zamával na něj. Ukázal mu na prázdnou židli vedle sebe. Erik k němu přikývl. Rozloučil se s Adamem a vyrazil ke svému místu. Petr ještě zavolal pozdrav na Adama a už se jen věnoval svému příteli.

„Kde máte Emu?" zeptal se Erik, když se zasouval ke stolu. Před ním už se objevil plný snídaňový talíř. Petr ho hbitě připravil o osminku jablka. Erik se na něho přátelsky zamračil.

„Včera měli Večer oživlé literatury," promluvil Petr s plnou pusou.

„Co četli?"

Beryl vytáhla mobilní telefon a listovala ve fotogalerii. Victoire se na ni udiveně podívala. „Vy tady máte mobily?"

„Jasně. Žijeme přece v 21. století," vypravila ze sebe Beryl a už ukazovala ostatním fotky. „Řekla bych, že to bylo asi něco od Austenové." Na obrázku byla Emina spící postava v oblečení a účesu z přelomu 18. a 19. století. „Ty lidi by měli nosit jmenovky, kdo pak má tušit, co hráli, když vypadají pokaždé stejně."

„Počkej. Ona neví o tom, žes ji fotila?" zajímalo Victoire.

„Ne, prosím tě, ta bude spát celý den jako dudek. Večer oživlé literatury je hodně náročný." Šlo o to, že se stanovila kniha a vypravěč. Vypravěč předčítal z knihy a příběh si sám vybíral osoby v blízkém okolí, které proměnil ve své aktéry. Byla to náramná podívaná pro ty, již se mohli dívat. Charaktery však příběh opanoval a téměř zbavil vlastního uvažování. Kvůli náročnosti celé akce měli protagonisté vždycky druhý den volno. To by se vyplatilo, kdyby ho celý neprospali. Beryl proto s největší obezřetností proklouzla do pokoje své kamarádky a udělala si památku na náročný večer.

„Mám plán," náhle zvolal Petr.

Erik se jen znuděně podíval. Beryl a Victoire hltaly každé jeho slovo.

„Teď už je určitě dáme dohromady. Budeme postupovat následovně. Blíží se maškarní ples. Donutíme Adama a Emu do párového kostýmu, avšak jejich polovičky nepřijdou, a tak budou muset být po celý večer spolu."

„Tak to je přímo ďábelský plán," Beryl se okamžitě nadchla.

„No dobrý, ale jak to chceš udělat?" spekuloval Erik.

Petr se rozhlédl po jídelně. Významně sykl na Claru. Ta se okamžitě otočila za zvukem, usmála se a přišla k jejich stolu. „Co se děje?" zeptala se.

Petr se na ní líbezně podíval. „Mohla bys pro mě udělat jednu laskavost?"

Clara s trochou ironie v hlase pronesla: „Ty víš, že bych pro tebe udělala cokoliv. Co by to mělo být?"

„Pozvala bys jednoho kamaráda na maškarní?"

„A který by to byl?" zeptala se vyzývavě. „Doufám, že to není tady tvůj mazlík," otočila se pohrdlivě k Erikovi.

Petr pohlédl ke stolu: „Adama, akrobata. A už máte vybraný kostým."

Claře se roztáhla ústa do děsivého úsměvu. „A za co půjdeme?"

„Za pierota a kolombínu," odpověděl Petr.

„Tak do toho mě nedonutíš," Clara si založila ruce.

„Taky neříkám, že se kolombína musí dostavit," mrkl na ni spiklenecky.

„To je zlomyslné. Eriku, měl by sis ho krotit," prohlásila Clara.

Erik se rázem probral: „Co? Já… My… Ne. To nemůžeš myslet vážně. Claro."

„Jasně," mrkla na něho. „Ber to jako hotovou věc," obrátila se naposledy k Petrovi a odešla.

„Tak ta byla děsivá," prohlásila potichu Victoire. Beryl přitakala. „Taky nechápu, co na ní kluci vidí." Obě ji ještě dlouho sledovaly pohledem.

„A teď ty, Vic," řekl Petr.

„Co já?"

„Chodíš s Emou na hodiny Krásné literatury, nebo ne?" ujišťoval se Petr.

„Jo, chodím."

„Přemluv Raphu, aby pozval Emu na ples. Teď jsi viděla, jak se to dělá. Pro tebe to bude určitě hračka."

„Proč si to neuděláš sám?" protestovala Victoire.

„Já jsem to celé přece vymyslel. Tak byste se i vy mohli nějak zapojit," prohlédl si každého jednotlivě.

„No dobře. A jak ten Rapha vlastně vypadá?"

„Určitě jsi ho už musela vidět. Pořád se motá kolem Emy. Takový tak trochu nenápadný, ne moc vysoký, hubeňour, brýlatý, strašně tichý. Od pohledu vypadá jako intouš. Aziraphal zvaný Rapha."

„Jo, Aziraphal? Tak to už vím," Victoire se pousmála.


	13. Hudba léčí

Nastal víkend a škola se téměř vyprázdnila. Victoire seděla s Beryl u fontány a společně se dívaly na své vodní odrazy. Beryl občas položila ruku na hladinu a snažila se neporušit neviditelnou blanku vody. Po mnoha pokusech se jí podařilo soustředit natolik, že ponořila celou ruku do kašny bez toho, aby se namočila. Když se o to pokusila podruhé, Victoire na ni promluvila: „Proč jsi taky nejela domů?"

Beryl se na ni otočila a rázem se její ruka celá zmáchala. „Mně se tu líbí. Doma je pořád spousta lidí. Stejně, jezdím tam jednou za 14 dní, to stačí."

„Hm," Victoire ji přestala poslouchat. Viděla Rosťu se zacelujícím se koutkem, jak si povídá s tím děsně nepříjemným houslistou. Rosťa vypadal rozčileně. Ani se nedivila, Rosťa si nemohl vybrat horšího člověka k debatě. Pak se dál rozhlížela po okolí a jako zhypnotizovaná nedokázala odtrhnout zrak od známé postavy.

Seděl tam zhroucený nad listy papíru a užíval si odpolední paprsky slunce. Vypadal tak zaujatě svou důležitou prací. Občas si poťukával tužkou o papír a pak vehementně sepisoval myšlenky. Nic by ho nevytrhlo z jeho práce. Až v jednu chvíli, kdy mu o kousek unikla inspirace, vzhlédl.

Victoire zpanikařila. Snažila se okamžitě zaměstnat něčím jiným, ale najednou nevěděla čím. Rozhlížela se všude kolem sebe, ale nic ji nepřišlo dost zajímavé. Kris vstal a kráčel k nim. Usmíval se, papíry sruloval a držel je pevně. Už ho nemohla ignorovat.

„Ahoj," prohlásil.

„Ahoj," řekla Victoire trochu nervózně.

„Jé, ahoj," Beryl si ho konečně všimla. „Co ty tu?"

„To víš. Čas se krátí a absolvenťák se blíží. A protože nejsem schopný se dokopat k práci přes týden, tak to musím dohánět o víkendu. Ale musím přiznat, že se mi dnes celkem daří," zamával popsanými papíry.

„Co to vlastně tvoříš?" osmělila se Victoire.

„Snažím se o jakousi muzikálovou adaptaci Shakespeara," pousmál se nad svým smělým plánem.

„Nech mě hádat," vložila se do řeči Beryl. „Romeo a Julie."

„Ne."

„Othello."

„Taky ne."

„Hamlet?" Beryl se dostávala do úzkých.

Kris odmítl i Hamleta.

„Kupec benátský?"

„Vedle, jak ta jedle," Krise očividně jejich hra bavila.

„Sen noci svatojánské?" napadlo Victoire.

„Těsně vedle," usmál se. „Připravuji Zimní pohádku. Doufám jen, že se to bude dát poslouchat."

„O tom nepochybuj," ujistila ho Beryl.

„Určitě to bude skvělé," přidala Victoire.

„Moc vám děkuji."

„A bude tam pro nás nějaká role?" prohlásila se smíchem Beryl.

„Je tam pár ženských postav. Přijďte na konkurz a uvidíte," řekl oficiálně. „Ale tady Vic bych si dokázal představit jako mladou pastýřku s velmi pohnutým osudem. Co říkáš?" povytáhl nadšeně obočí.

„Ještě si to rozmyslím," prohlásila Victoire. Nikdy předtím nehrála v žádné hře, natož v muzikálu. Vůbec nevěděla, co od toho má čekat a jestli na to má dostatečné vlohy.

„Jen popřemýšlej. Ale neboj se přijít na konkurz, přinejhorším tě nevybereme," významně na ni mrkl. „A teď, když mě omluvíte, dámy, vrhnu se opět do nějaké neužitečné činnosti," mrkl a zmizel do útrob zámku.

Dívky sledovaly každý jeho krok, dokud jim úplně nezmizel z dohledu. Náhle se Beryl s povzdechem otočila. Rozhlížela se. Pátrala, ale nemohla najít toho, koho hledala. Podívala se na hodinky. Věnovala Victoire zářivý úsměv, vzala ji za zápěstí. „Poběž," zvolala a dívky zamířily do ložnic Slámy.

Beryl tiše šeptala a snažila se našlapovat co nejtišeji. „Slíbila jsem ti, že ti jednou něco ukážu. A teď je to tady," měla vzrušením přiškrcený hlas. Zalezly do pokojíku Victoire a posadily se na postel zády ke stěně.

Beryl s hůlkou v ruce pronesla kouzlo **I stěny mají uši** a čekaly. Stěnami po chvíli začala rezonovat hudba. Smyčec se bezchybně pohyboval po strunách houslí a jejich píseň dívky ohromila. Hudebník hrál Total Eclipse of the Heart tak procítěně, jako kdyby píseň sám napsal. Beryl měla zavřené oči, dýchala zhluboka, celá u vytržení. „Za tohle stojí tady zůstat přes víkend," vydechla.


	14. Maškarní

Victoire se oblékla do bílého kostýmu, který nosili číšníci na maškarním plese. Díky Beryl se mohla dostat na ples alespoň jako obsluha. Podobné akce byly přístupné pouze studentům starším patnácti let. Masky nebo nápoje člověka promění, a proto učitelé neměli potřebu vystavovat nedospělé žáky situacím, jež by mohly ohrozit jejich duševní rozvoj.

Urovnala si motýlka. Naposledy se na sebe podívala do zrcadla.

„Vážně ti to moc sluší," prohodila Beryl. „Ale už bychom měly jít. Čeká nás spousta práce." Beryl se opírala nedočkavě o futra.

Beryl se celý rok těšila na dnešní den. Po celý čas připravovala se spolužáky slavnostní menu, které bude na plese podávané. Pro dnešek žádný kouzelný ubrousek. V kapse pracovních kalhot schovávala drobný výtisk Kuchařky Stařenky Oggové a už se nemohla dočkat, až se dostane k plotně.

Cestou se k nim přidávali další pomocníci, všichni oděni do bílého. Nikdo z nich nesměl zastínit ani jednu masku. Houf došel do obrovského sálu. Okamžitě se každý ponořil do práce a všechno začalo lítat.

V závěru kuchaři konečně naložili tácy jídlem a číšníci je roznesli po sále. Skleničky už uložili do úhledných pyramid a připravili džbány s nápoji. Naposledy uhladili záhyby na ubrusech a postavili se do pozoru.

Otevřely se dveře do zrcadlového sálu a rázem místnost zaplavily masky.

Flash of mauve

Splash of puce

Fool and king

Ghoul and goose

Green and black

Queen and priest

Trace of rouge

Face of beast

Faces!

Take your turn, take a ride

On the merry-go-round

in an inhuman race

Ema se nemotorně pohybovala v davu lidí. Dívala se všude kolem sebe. Stoupala si na špičky, aby zahlédla jediného člověka, ale nijak se jí nedařilo. Měla na sobě přiléhavý černobílý živůtek a baletní sukni. Kdejaká kolombína by jí mohla závidět. Ale co na tom, když nepřišel ten, na koho čekala.

„Moc ti to sluší," pochválil jí Petr převlek. Sám měl na sobě oblek Fantoma Opery.

„Tobě taky," vrátila mu kompliment.

„Brr. To zní, jako bych si o to sám řekl," teatrálně se otřásl. Nasadil si masku, uhladil vlasy a nasál vzduch. „Od teď mi říkej Eriku."

„Dobře, Eriku. Nechceš tu zůstat se mnou?" snažila se ho zadržet. Petr se na ni zlobně podíval. Rozhlížel se po sále. Měl na očích tolik lidí. Ale hlavně jednoho. Zahlédl ho jen letmo a hned svůj pohled zaměřil na opačný konec sálu.

Zamával.

„Vidíš, Camilla a Marco mě volají," vzkázal Petr.

Profesor Lumír Krvemil ukončil skladbu a spustil novou písničku. Neustále mírně pokyvoval.

Heart beats fast.  
Colors and promises.  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,  
But watching you stand alone.  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

„Tak si běž," pobídla ho Ema.

Petr se vypařil jako stín. Ema osaměla. Přišlo ji, jako by najednou místnost zchladla nejméně o deset stupňů. Proč jen nepřišel?

„Já tam nejdu," protestoval Adam.

„Prosím tě, co vyvádíš? Stejně si tě tam nikdo nevšimne," uklidňoval Erik.

„Nechápu, jak mě mohla do něčeho takového přemluvit. Vždyť vypadám jako hlupák," Adam zuřil.

„Vážně? Mě to přijde dobrý," snažil se Erik vylepšit situaci. Adam mu věnoval vražedný pohled.

„Aspoň to zkus, určitě přijde později," Erik přímo tlačil Adama do sálu.

„Měla přijít v celou. Nechápu, proč aspoň nezvedá mobil," Adam si najednou uvědomil, že se dostal mezi ostatní masky.

One step closer.

Náhle se davy rozestoupily. Adam s Erikem se podívali na konec špalíru. Tam stála v kuželu světla bledá postava nádherných tvarů, dokonalé tváře a s perfektním účesem. „Páni," hlesl Erik.

Adam okamžitě vyrazil. Nechal za sebou oněmělého spoluhráče a namířil si to přímo k ní. „Ahoj," zahájil konverzaci.

„Tak to vypadá, že si z nás někdo udělal dobrý den," prohlásila nervózně Ema. Těkala očima všude kolem, jen aby se nemusela dívat na Adama, protože by jinak okamžitě zčervenala.

„Ema, viď. Erik o tobě pořád básní," Adam chtěl ukázat své znalosti. Ema se okamžitě rozhlédla kolem sebe, jestli někde nezahlédne Erika nebo Erika-Petra. V těch maskovaných davech, ale neměla sebemenší šanci. „Ať si mě nepřejí. Co vlastně říkal?"

„Neboj se. Nic špatného to nebylo," usmál se Adam a znovu si vychutnal pohled na svou dvojičku.

„Děkuju. Ale nemusíš se snažit být milý."

„A ty se nepodceňuj. Nechceš si zatancovat?" navrhl a už ji bral na taneční parket.

Tančil sám ve tvaru ohně,  
až se místy udýchal.  
Tanči ještě, tanči pro mě,  
slunce volá, tanči dál.

Uprostřed sálu se ve víru extáze a nekonečného nadšení pohybovala skupina Star Wars. Chewie vesele poskakoval a přitom obtáčel kolem sebe představitelku Rey. Kylo Ren nehnul ani brvou a vesele skotačil s Leiou a Poem Dameronem. Poe kolem sebe šířil neskutečně veselou atmosféru, jak měl i v civilu ve zvyku. Ať šel kamkoliv houfovalo se to kolem něho lidmi. Prodíral se davem, aby si alespoň na chvíli vydechl a trochu se osvěžil.

Zastavil se u nádoby s říznutým Squirtem. Mísa byla stále téměř plná. Poe si naplnil sklenici a porozhlédl se po sále. Z druhé strany stolu za ním potichu procházela dívka patřící k obsluze.

„Vic, tebe bych tu nečekal," usmál se na ni, jako by byla jediná v celé místnosti.

„Já bych tě zas málem nepoznala," Victoire si nevědomky prohrábla vlasy.

„Ta vesta dělá hodně," Kris se zasmál svému vtipu. Zahleděli se na zbytek jeho skupiny.

„Že mu v tom není teplo," pronesla Victoire směrem k wookiemu.

„A to se do toho oblékl dobrovolně. Dan je hodně zimomřivý, ale tohle už je příliš. Nechci zítra vidět, jak bude vypadat," zasmál se Kris se založenýma rukama. Pak se znovu otočil k Victoire: „Nechceš to tady zabalit a jít si s námi trsnout? Ještě nám chybí…" na chvíli se zamyslel. „Paige Tico."

„Tuhle práci mi dohodila kamarádka, tak bych měla být hodná," mrkla na Damerona.

„Jak myslíš, ale v pátek s tebou počítám." Pomalu se přesouval k divokému srocení masek.

„Co je v pátek?"

„No přece konkurz," zavolal z plných plic a rázem ho pohltila masa tanečníků.

Little party never killed nobody  
so we go dancing until we drop.  
Little party never killed nobody  
right here, right now is all we got.

DJ Lumír se snažil o co nejlepší hudební atmosféru, jeho pozornost si však zabírala slečna Perdita. Měla k němu spoustu dotazů a ráda se zaposlouchala do jeho drsného, ale melodického hlasu.

„Ty jsi rozený dohazovač. Měl ses převlíknout za Kecala," Erik si vzpomněl na věhlasnou operu Bedřicha Smetany.

„Rozhodně se nemůžu rovnat tvému povedenému kostýmu," Petr zatahal Erika za hokejový dres a přehodil mu fandící šálu kolem krku.

„No co, vzal jsem první, co jsem našel. Já jsem sem jít nechtěl."

„Tak co tu ještě děláš?" Fantom se šibalsky usmál.

Erik neodpověděl a zahleděl se k páru mimů.

Adam s Emou se drželi za ruce. Pomalu, nevědomky, se přesouvali ze sálu k tiché terase. V očích měli jen sebe a nikoho jiného nevnímali. Nechali se unášet kouzlem večera a hudbou, která se rozléhala všude kolem nich.

Tonight  
The stars are in your eyes and I surrender  
I surrender  
Tonight  
Our hands against the wind, we are forever  
We are forever

It all looks better when I see it with you here  
You keep turning, keep turning my life around

Adam se přiblížil. Ani myš by mezi nimi neproklouzla. Nasadil vážný výraz. Pootevřel ústa a během dalšího okamžiku se jejich rty spojily. Jejich touhy se pomalu začínaly plnit. Ema vášnivě pila z Adamových rtů. Chtěla z nich dostat všechno, co v ní za čas platonického pozorování narostlo. Adam jí pomalu přejížděl rukou po punčochou pokrytém stehně, druhou ji držel kolem pasu.

„Čelem vzad. Teď už to nebude nic pro slabé žaludky," prohlásil Petr. Vzal Erika za rameno, otočili se a radši spolu korzovali po sále.

Victoire vzhlédla od rozkládání sklenic a zabloudila pohledem k Emě a Adamovi. Chtivě se líbali, až se z toho Victoire dělalo špatně. Stočila proto pohled o pár stupňů do leva, kde si náhle všimla stínu. Mezi závěsy se nacházela nepostřehnutelná postava oblečená do černých a žlutých kosočtverců a v ruce svírala hůl. Harlekýn. Zadívali se na sebe a po chvíli oba nenápadně zmizeli.

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will never find you

"҉

V této kapitole byly použity písničky (v chronologickém pořadí) Masquerade z Fantoma Opery, A Thousand Years od Christiny Perri, Tanči, dokud můžeš od Mandrage, Little Party Never Killed Nobody od Fergie, Kaleidoscope od A Great Big World.


	15. Odhalení

Druhý den ráno se nikomu nechtělo na snídani. Naštěstí měli učitelé pochopení a studenti se mohli těšit na velmi okleštěnou výuku, která ještě k tomu začínala strategicky až odpoledne. Dívky už seděly u svého stolu a velmi pomalu se probíraly snídaní.

Najednou k nim vrazil Petr. Celý rozrušený a udýchaný. Vrhl se ke stolu, sebral výtisk školního časopisu Blábol a mrsknul s ním pod stůl.

„Co děláš?" zeptala se vyjeveně Beryl. Ema jen znuděně vzhlédla.

„Vy jste to nečetli?" odpověděl otázkou.

„Ne," ozvaly se sborově kamarádky.

„Tohle se nesmí Erikovi dostat do rukou," chraptěl. Okamžitě se rozběhl i ke všem ostatním stolům a všem sbíral školní občasník.

Victoire ho se zájmem pozorovala, přitom se sehnula pod stůl a ze země sebrala výtisk. Dívky se k sobě nahnuly. V časopise se to hemžilo články z maškarního plesu. Na jedné z předních stran bylo Krisovo oznámení o pátečním konkurzu. Následovala módní policie. Vyhlášení královny a krále plesu. Danův očekávaný kolaps z přehřátí. Nejhorší prohřešek v historii gastronomie v podobě říznutého Squirtu. Vášnivost pierota a kolombíny. Závěr však všechny překvapil. Článek oznamoval vznik nového páru. „To, o čem jsme mohli dosud jen snít, se stalo skutečností. Čekání je u konce. Na půdě Krákor, naší milované školy, vznikl nový legendární pár. Jejich chemie je dech beroucí. Stačí se jen podívat (foto viz níže). Všichni vám to moc přejeme a gratulujeme. Konečně. Buďte spolu šťastní a mějte se rádi."

Victoire, Beryl a Ema se na sebe zmateně podívaly. Na fotce nebyl nikdo jiný než Petr s Erikem ve vzájemném objetí, při kterém Erik zajel prsty do Petrových vlasů. Fotka se dala prohlédnout ze všech možných úhlů, i z ptačí perspektivy.

„Už mají dokonce i svojí přezdívku," poukázala Victoire na titulek pod obrázkem. Petrik.

„Co to děláte? Okamžitě to schovejte," skočil po nich Petr a zalehl časopis.

„Pěkná fotka," neodpustila si Beryl.

„Erik se to nikdy nesmí dozvědět. Nikdy," prohlásil Petr a nechal spálit výtisk na popel.

„Přece si nemyslíš, že by se tady dalo něco utajit," Ema se na něho zkoumavě podívala.

„O čem se to tu bavíte?" Erik všechny vylekal. Oči celého sálu se teď k němu přesunuly. Erik jen nechápavě pokrčil rameny. Petr celý rudý se napřímil a přisunul mu židli k jejich stolu.

„Nemůžeš to dělat hlasitěji? Po včerejšku mě strašně bolí hlava. I moje vlastní myšlenky mě ohlušují," Erik se usadil a položil si hlavu na stůl. Hned vedle jeho hlavy se zhmotnil šálek kávy.

„Pamatuješ si něco ze včerejška?" Victoire zaťukala do stolu, aby dala Erikovi najevo, že s ním mluví.

Unaveně vzhlédl: „Ani ťuk." Znovu se sesunul na dřevenou desku.

Petr se konečně trochu uklidnil.

Mezitím se k nim dostal ještě jeden opozdilec. Clara se zvesela promenádovala jídelnou a na každý stůl pokládala nové vydání školního časopisu. Teď už si každý student našel chvíli, aby si Blábol prolistoval. Sálem se začalo ozývat veselé pískání a salvy potlesku.

Clara se nakonec vrhla ke stolu, u něhož se soustředila Victoire, Beryl, Ema, Petr a Erik. Práskla listem na stůl a vzala chlapce kolem ramen. „Tak co vy dvě hrdličky?"

Erik se neskutečně lekl, až málem vylil svoji kávu. Rychle se snažil šálek zachytit. Kdo ví, jestli by mu pak ubrousek udělal novou. „Cože?"

Clara se na něho divoce usmála. „Jen se nedělej." Přes Petrovy marné protesty otevřela noviny a ukázala Erikovi jeho dokonalou podobiznu. „Teď už se z toho nevykecáš," konstatovala Clara.

„Tohle si vůbec nepamatuju. To je určitě podvod," obhajoval se Erik.

„Přesně, stůj si za svým," pronesla Clara ironicky a nechala Erika jeho řvoucím myšlenkám.


	16. Konkurz

Ospalý den se překulil a nastal pátek. Studenti se plni nadšení šikovali před koncertním sálem, kde měl proběhnout konkurz. Victoire ani nechápala, proč se k něčemu takovému rozhodla. Kris prostě dokázal lidi kolem sebe nadchnout pro jakoukoliv věc. A nebo prostě chtěla zkusit, jestli na něco takového má. Zpívat na jevišti před plným sálem. Konečně vystoupit z davu a stát se osobností. Hlas má, tak proč ne. Za zkoušku nic nedá.

Pozorně si prohlédla frontu. Nebylo těžké zpozorovat známou tvář. O tři osoby za Victoire se tyčil chlapec se skrouceným papírem v ruce a prodlouženým ústním koutkem. Victoire nijak nedbala svého místa a přesunula se za ním dozadu.

„Ahoj," postavila se vedle Rosti.

„Ahoj. Proč jsi nezůstala, kdes byla? Dostala by ses na řadu dřív. Co když vyberou nějakou holku před tebou?" rozhořčil se Rosťa. Victoire ho takového ještě nezažila.

„Chtěla jsem si s tebou popovídat?" navrhla mu.

„Aha. Ale nebylo to od tebe rozumné."

„Ti na tom nějak záleží," pokračovala Victoire. Snažila si nevšímat Rosťova tónu. Určitě ho proměnila nervozita z budoucího výstupu.

Najednou se na ni podíval pohledem, jaký u něho viděla, když se seznámili. „Po škole bych chtěl totiž na WADU."

„Na WADU?" zeptala se Victoire zaraženě. Nějak si nedokázala představit Rosťu na herecké škole.

„No jo. Mohli bychom se pak navštěvovat, ze starého kamarádství, když už bychom byli ve stejném státě," mrkl na Victoire.

„Vážně tam chceš?" dívka se tvářila skepticky.

„Jasně. Je to můj velký sen," usmál se. Na tváři se mu vytvořil škleb, jak se mu natáhla čerstvá jizva. Rosťa sykl bolestí. „Ještě bude potřeba pár hojících kouzel," řekl si pro sebe.

„Co se ti vlastně stalo?" Victoire se tvářila účastně.

„Jen taková menší nehoda," odbyl ji a podíval se na prkennou podlahu před nimi. Už byli na jevišti. „Jen běž," vyzval kamarádku.

Victoire předstoupila před sál. V obecenstvu seděl Kris, slečna Perdita, celá literární sekce a ještě pár dalších studentů. Členové literárních předmětů měli totiž výsadní právo na účinkování v hrách, jež se připravovaly na školní půdě. Většina z nich však nejradši dělala křoví a proto se sólisté vždy vybírali z konkurzů. Ema držela Victoire pěsti.

Victoire pozdravila a čekala, co se bude dít. Kris okamžitě vylétl na scénu se scénářem. Jeden výtisk podal Victoire. „Vím, že to bude docela těžké, protože jsi tenhle text předtím neviděla. Dám ti čas na přípravu," položil jí ruku na záda a zavedl ji na prázdnou lavici, kde si měla prostudovat svůj text. „Victoire bych si představoval v roli Perdity. Vypadá naprosto dokonale a na svůj věk je docela vyspělá. Se zpěvem nebude žádný problém. Měl jsem tu čest ji slyšet na zkouškách sboru a je vážně třída."

„Jak myslíš," ozval se ženský hlas.

„Vic, můžeš?" ozval se jeho medový hlas. Victoire vstala a postavila se naproti Krisovi.

Kris začal. Četl part Florizela. „Jsi to nejkrásnější stvoření, které jsem kdy poznal, Perdito." Victoire se od něho odvrátila. Kris pokračoval: „Nedokážu si představit, že bych bez tebe strávil jedinou vteřinu svého života. To bych raději zemřel."

„Takhle nesmíte mluvit, princi," pronesla tiše Victoire.

„Jaký princ. Pro tebe jsem přece Florizel. A tak to i zůstane. Co záleží na titulu nebo na původu. Lásce člověk neporučí. Může postihnout stejně dobře krále jako posledního čeledína. A já tě miluju."

„Já tebe taky, Florizeli. Ale tohle nemůžeme. Nemůžu stát mezi tebou a tvým otcem," protestovala Victoire.

„Pochop, drahá. Na celém světě mi nezáleží na ničem víc než na tobě, a pokud bych měl s tebou strávit celý život jako obyčejný pastevec nebo žít bez tebe jako nerudný král, pak je má volba jasná. Ty jsi mou jedinou volbou."

Victoire zůstala na chvíli oněmělá. Nemohla se Krisovi ani podívat do očí. Zadívala se do papíru a přečetla poslední větu: „Promluv si se svým otcem, než něco provedeš."

Kris se otočil k tvůrčímu týmu. „Vidíte, hodí se na to perfektně. Děkuji, Vic, běž se posadit," poukázal na volná místa v sále.

„Byla jsi skvělá," pošeptala ji Ema.

„Dík," odpověděla Victoire. Od teď už se soustředila jen na Rosťu, který se akorát objevil na scéně.

„Dnes se nehraje Muž, který se směje," zařval někdo z publika. Tvůrčí tým se nevraživě podíval. Kris se postavil: „Kdo to řekl?"

Přihlásil se jeden mladík, který se ještě teď pochechtával svému vtipu. Kris se na něho hněvivě podíval: „Na jakou roli jsem tě obsadil?"

„Budu hrát Florizela," odpověděl hrdě a zamrkal na Victoire. Té se okamžitě udělalo nevolno.

„Dobře," prohlásil Kris, usadil se a udělal si poznámku na papír. „Mohl by ses nám představit?" Kris náhle věnoval veškerou svou pozornost Rosťovi.

„Jsem Rostislav Bříza, jsem ve třeťáku a chtěl bych se ucházet o roli šlechtice Camilla," pronesl neobvykle zvučným hlasem.

„Výborně. Co nám předvedeš?"

„Nastudoval jsem si monolog z Jindřicha V." Rosťa si neprofesionálně odkašlal, udělal krok dopředu a spustil. „Ne, milý strýče, jestliže máme zemřít, bude nás padlých až moc. Máme-li zvítězit, čím míň nás je, tím víc získáme cti. Bůh rozhodne. Nechtěj nikoho navíc…" najednou na jevišti stál král před nejtěžší bitvou svého života. Vědomý si toho, že s tak nepatrnou hrstkou mužů, nejspíš všichni zaplatí životem. A přesto se do poslední chvíle snaží povzbudit své vojáky k činu. „Kdo dneska se mnou prolije krev, bude můj bratr. I ti nejnižší se povznesou mezi šlechtice. A páni, co sedí doma za pecí, budou litovat, že tu nebyli. Protože není chlap, kdo nebojoval zde s námi na svatého Krispína." Rozhostilo se ticho.

Kris, jako opravdový profesionál, se probudil jako první. „Zkusíš nám něco zazpívat?"

„Přiznávám, že můj zpěv není perfektní."

„To nevadí," Kris dělal jako by na tom nezáleželo.

„Never know I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I'll love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"

Každý v sále měl na krajíčku. „Páni, moc děkujeme," prohlásil muž vedle Krise. Zmocnil se Krisova papíru a něco se zuřivostí poškrtal.

„Rosťo, ty vážně chceš hrát Camilla?" zeptal se Kris.

„Ano," zaznělo od něho rezolutně.

„Camilla ale hrát nebudeš," prohlásil Kris.

„Aspoň jsem to zkusil," pokrčil rameny.

„Budeš Florizel. Pojď si k nám sednout," vyzval ho Kris. Pak se otočil k výtržníkovi a zavelel: „Sbal si věci a odejdi."

Mladík napružené vstal a demonstrativně práskl dveřmi. Dál už probíhal konkurz celkem poklidně a k Rosťovi se přidalo ještě pár dalších sólistů.

Kris v zástupu s dvěma učiteli se otočili k mládeži. Prohlásil: „Doufám, že mě všichni znáte a představovat se nemusím. Když tak se doptejte svých kolegů," zazubil se. „Rád bych vám ale představil mé učitele a neocenitelné pomocníky, slečnu Perditu X, která jinak běžně učí hodiny zpěvu a tady nám bude dělat hudební režii, a pana magistra Edwarda Kellyho, učitele astrologie a věštění, který je mimo jiné odborníkem na renesanční literaturu."

Magistr Kelly neměl v úmyslu zůstat mlčky stát. „Nejsem žádný velký odborník. Jsem jen obyčejný služebník našeho pána, co se zajímá o hvězdy a knihy. A prosím, říkejte mi Nede," požádal studenty.

„Se zkouškami začneme od příštího týdne. Přesně v úterý po druhé hodině. Pro dnešek už je to všechno. Mějte hezký den a u východu si nezapomeňte vzít texty," oznámil Kris a ihned se pustil do rozhovoru se svými mentory.

Rosťa s Victoire se na sebe nadšeně zahleděli. Rosťa se smál doslova od ucha k uchu a nijak nevnímal bolest, která se mu hromadila v natrženém ústním koutku. „Byl jsi úžasný," pochválila ho. „Ty taky. Dokázali jsme to," řekl rozjařeně a ještě mezi čalouněnými divadelními sedačkami ji pevně objal.

҉

WADA (Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts) je kouzelnická škola pro umělecká povolání. Více na Harry Potter Wiki.

V této kapitole byla použita píseň Come What May (muzikál Moulin Rouge).


	17. Shledání

Čas dál poklidně plynul a přinesl s sebou velkou událost. Při Pěstitelkách se česaly trávníky, načechrávaly se luční květy. Uklízečky cídily chodby, myly okna, osvěžovaly vzduch. Domácí kouzelná zvířátka dostala nový kožíšek. Košťata si zasloužila nový nátěr. Studenti se oblékli do nejslušivějšího oblečení, které u sebe našli.

„Co se to kolem děje?" zajímalo Victoire.

„Dnes je přece svátek," prohlásila Ema.

Victoire o žádném nevěděla. Byla v téhle zemi jen krátce a doteď neměla mnoho příležitostí se seznámit s místními zvyklostmi, když se škola vehementně snažila vytvořit zahraničním studentům příjemné prostředí plné aktivit.

Beryl si všimla jejího pohledu: „Dneska je Mezinárodní den obětí čarodějnických procesů. Vzpomínáme na všechny čarodějnice, kouzelníky, magické bytosti a nezasvěcené, kteří přišli v procesech o život."

„Proč v zimě?" vrtalo hlavou Victoire.

„Tak to vůbec netuším. Dějepis mi jde jedním uchem tam a druhým ven. Co Emo?" prohlásila Beryl.

„Co?" Ema měla hlavu plnou úplně jiných myšlenek.

„Vic se ptala, proč se slaví Den čarodějnických procesů dneska. Ale ty máš určitě hlavu plnou Adama. Kde vlastně je?" dloubla si Beryl.

„Jak to mám vědět?" opáčila Ema s nezájmem.

Beryl s Victoire se na ni zaraženě podívaly. Náhle, jako by slyšel, o čem se baví, k nim přistoupil Erik. Podíval se zamyšleně na Emu. „Nevidělas někde Adama? Od plesu ho nemůžu nikde najít."

„Hlavně že si z toho plesu hodně pamatuješ, co?" odbyla ho Ema. „Co? Už jste se s Petrem domluvili na tom, co to mělo znamenat?"

Erika se to dotklo. „Obyčejné ne by mi stačilo." Zatvářil se kysele a odešel. Po cestě ho potkal Petr, snažil se Erika zastavit, ale nijak neuspěl. Petr se za ním ještě jednou otočil.

„Co jste mu udělaly?" zeptal se holek.

„Nic. Poslední dobou je nějaký přecitlivělý," uzavřela Ema. Nikdo už nechtěl dál pokračovat. Nastalo ticho.

Po chvíli Petr spráskl ruce a zvolal: „Dneska je krásně, co? Taky se těšíte, až to vypukne?"

Victoire netušila, co se kolem ní dělo. „Co má vypuknout?"

Petr se podíval na zbytek skupiny. Nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a pustil se do vysvětlování: „Dneska je Mezinárodní den obětí čarodějnických procesů. Dnes se otevírá škola všem, kteří se chtějí na nás přijít podívat. Dostávají se sem příbuzní, přátelé, známí, spolužáci ze základky, kdokoliv i obyčejní snílci a nezasvěcení. Takový den otevřených dveří."

Všichni si okamžitě připomněli nadšení dnešního dne. Až na Emu, která z tohohle svátku neměla moc dobrý pocit. Prodírat se mezi stovkami cizích lidí nebylo zrovna něco, o čem by snila. Prostředím se nesl zvuk hudby.

I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh

Petr s Beryl se netrpělivě rozhlíželi kolem dokola, jestli náhodou neuvidí nějaké známé tváře a Petr občas utrousil komentář na některé hosty. V dálce se Rosťa objímal s někým, kdo vypadal jako jeho starší bratr. Rosťovi rozhrabal vlasy, a jak se přibližovali k zámku, bratři se poplácali po zádech.

I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife

Camilla hlučně vítala opáleného mladíka, ten jí stejně hlučně odpovídal. Padli si do náruče a dali si vřelé políbení na tvář. „To je jen kamarád," vysvětlil Petr. „To víte, Itálie."

Beryl se rozzářila. Začala mávat jako šílená. „Hej, Chipe," zavolala na chlapce. Vypadal trochu divoce, ale spousta malých holek na něm mohla oči nechat. „To je její bratr," pošeptala Ema k Victoire. „Můj malý bráška," doplnila ji Beryl. Petr si neodpustil zanotovat znělku Rychlé roty. Beryl představila svého brášku a zmizeli ve víru dění.

I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, just don't wake me now

Mezi lidským procesím se objevil jeden výjev. Přesto, že tady panovalo přibližně stejné počasí po celý rok, nově příchozí měli na sobě zimní kabáty, šála, čepice a rukavice, které okamžitě odkládali, jakmile se dostali do prosluněné krajiny.

Postupně byli spolužáci obklopeni svými rodinami a přáteli a ukazovali jim své malé království. Kris se dal do hovoru s několika nezasvěcenými děvčaty. I z dálky bylo vidět, jak na něm visí pohledy a nesmyslně se hyhňají. Erik teď akorát ukazoval své kamarádce a sousedce fotbalové hřiště a během chvíle už běhali po trávníku společně s dalšími nadměrně aktivními účastníky.

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife

Jediný, kdo vypadal, že nesdílí místního ducha, byl nadměrně inteligentní houslista, který soustředil všechny své mozkové buňky na naladění milovaného nástroje.

Ještě tu však byla Ema, která odmítla přijmout jakoukoliv návštěvu, a radši se zavřela do svého pokoje a četla si. Prý se chtěla připravit na test, jenž ji čekal následující týden.

Petr s Victoire se zahleděli na mladíka v oblečení neurčité barvy a šálou kolem krku.

„Přihodilo se to  
jednou v neděli,  
v Grandu jsme ji  
smutnou sedět viděli,  
kluci měli řeči,  
já je nevnímal,  
ona byla sama  
nikde její král.

Že chci ji mít,  
já chci ji mít,  
tu smutnou holku  
s citrónovou šálou."

Petr zpíval, zatímco se k nim chlapec blížil. „To není citrónová," opravila ho Victoire. „Ale kanárkově žlutá."

„Já mám devět kanárů, kanárů, kanárů a ty mi nejdou do páru, ne a ne a ne," podíval se Petr na Victoire s lišáckým úsměvem.

Konečně mladík překonal nesmírnou vzdálenost. „Ahoj," oslovil Victoire.

„Tohle je Teddy," představila ho Petrovi.

„Petr," podal Lupinovi ruku. „Příbuzný nebo přítel?" vyzvídal Petr.

Bradavičtí studenti se na sebe podívali, pak zpátky na Petra. „Vlastně tak nějak obojí," prohlásila Victoire.

„Zajímavé. Ale s takhle velkým batohem by se mi tahat nechtělo," okomentoval Petr a zahleděl se na Teddyho zavazadlo. „Chceš se tu utábořit?"

„To jsou její věci," ukázal na Victoire. Od té doby, co se dostala do české čarodějné školy, posílala domů seznam věcí, jež chtěla, aby jí rodiče poslali. Myslela si však, že pošlou sovu a ne Teddyho.

„Už jsem se lekl."

„A máš tam všechno?" otázala se Victoire, jako kdyby na tom záležel něčí život.

„Tak já vás nechám. Jo a Vic, nezapomeň, večer vyrážíme na film. A Teda můžeš vzít s sebou," mrkl na něho. To mrzimorského studenta trochu zaskočilo. „To nic, on se tak chová pořád," uklidnila ho Victoire a dívala se za Petrem, který se dal do hovoru s partou, jež vypadala naprosto ztraceně.

҉

Zde zazněla skladba Best Day of My Life (American Authors) a Citrónová holka (Vítězslav Vávra).


	18. Nepřekonatelný zážitek

Victoire s Teddym se zavřeli v pohodlném pokojíku a celý den jen mluvili. Victoire hovořila o zážitcích, jichž se zúčastnila, o svých nových přátelích, o divadle, které nacvičují. Teddy jí zas líčil, co se všechno událo doma a v Bradavicích od chvíle, kdy Victoire odjela na výměnný pobyt. Měli toho spoustu na probrání a ani si nevšimli, jak se venku setmělo. Z jejich rozhovoru je vyrušilo až ohlušující zabušení.

„Už musíme jít, vy dvě hrdličky," zařval hlas přes zavřené dveře. „Pořádně se oblečte, venku je zima. Tede, nahoď péřovku."

Victoire neochotně vstala z postele a pootevřela dveře. „A nezná Ema nějaké kouzlo?" zeptala se rozmrzele. „Nechce se mi dostat šok ze změny počasí," ještě teď měla před očima Teddyho, jak chtěl ze sebe nejradši ve vteřině strhat všechno oblečení, jaké mu bylo teplo.

Petr nahlédl do pokoje. „Beryl?" otočil se nazpět do chodby a zavolal. „No?" ozvalo se.

„Vezmi si hůlku," nakázal.

„Dobře." Beryl nikdy neprotestovala.

„Tak už jste přichystaní?" Petr už byl celý netrpělivý.

„Jo, vždyť už jdeme," prohlásila Victoire. Otevřela dveře dokořán, vyšla ven a za ní se plahočil mladík s tyrkysovými vlasy. Petr si ho se zájmem prohlížel: „Tos měl i ráno?"

„Co?" Teddy nechápal.

„Ty vlasy," poukázal Petr.

„Jo, tohle…" okamžitě změnil barvu svých vlasů na pískově hnědou.

„Ne, nech to tak, jak to bylo," vyzval ho Petr. „Rozhodně se k tobě tyrkysová hodí víc," dodal.

„Metamorfomág, super," poznamenala Beryl, která teď nemohla spustit Teddyho z očí. „Dík," odpověděl jí.

„Já jsem Beryl a támhle je Ema."

„Teddy."

„Erik," zamával zvenčí, jak se na seňáka slušelo.

„Teddy," zamával nazpět.

„Tak už jste se všichni představili. Můžeme už konečně vyrazit?" žádal je Petr.

Beryl vytáhla hůlku. Skupinka se přesunula za Erikem, mimo kolej Slámy. Beryl použila slova **Co by dup** a rázem se ocitli před vstupem do kina. Petr už nemohl vydržet ani okamžik. Své přátele nechal za sebou a vyběhl k pokladně koupit lístky.

„Na co vlastně jdeme?" zeptal se Teddy, který nevěřil, že by někdo mohl tolik vyvádět kvůli jednomu filmu. Victoire jen pokrčila rameny.

„Nějací Strážci galaxie," vpravila Beryl Teddyho do obrazu.

„Jak nějací Strážci galaxie?! Budu dělat, že jsem to neslyšel. Jdeme na Strážce galaxie, Vol. 2. A proto, aby náš anglický přítel rozuměl, jdeme na verzi s titulky. Můžete být rádi, že jsem vás vzal s sebou. Tady, rozdejte si lístky." Roztřesenýma rukama dal Erikovi vstupenky a ten je v klidu rozdělil, jak uznal za vhodné. Do sálu vstoupili už v přiřazeném pořadí. Nejdříve Erik, následovaný Petrem, pak šla Victoire s Teddym a nakonec Beryl a Ema. Erik se od jejich posledního incidentu Emě vyhýbal nejvíc, jak to jen šlo.

Petr byl pořád na pokraji zhroucení z toho, jak se těšil. Pořád Erikovi opakoval, co všechno mohl vidět v traileru a co si asi tak představoval, že ve filmu bude. Najednou se setmělo, plátno se ozářilo a zvuk ohlušil všechny diváky. Petr freneticky bušil do opěradel. Uklidnil se až ve chvíli, kdy se na scéně objevil Star-Lord a jeho parta.

Na konci představení zas Petr nepřestal mluvit o sebemenší scéně. Pomalu jim znovu převyprávěl celý film. Beryl je přenesla na školní pozemek. Okamžitě je zastavil černý pes s očima velikosti čajových šálků.

„Dobrý večer, pane Štěku," pozdravili slušně dlouholetí studenti Krákor. „Dobrý večer," přidala se Victoire. Teddy jen pokynul hlavou.

„Jaký byl film?" zeptal se strážný pes.

„Byl úplně úžasný…" začal básnit Petr. Naštěstí ho pan Štěk hned zarazil: „Nechci nic vědět. Zítra na to půjdu do kina."

„Bylo to fakt super. Vřele doporučuju," přikývl Petr.

„Tak už běžte a moc dlouho neponocujte," ukončil pan Štěk.

Studenti minuli hlídacího psa, ale pokračovali dál k famfrpálovému hřišti. Nikomu se ještě nechtělo spát. Seděli na dřevěných lavičkách, pili kolaloku a snažili se o osvětlující kouzla a salónní triky. Petr se konečně uklidnil a hlavu měl tak těžkou, že jí muselo držet Erikovo rameno. Erik seděl pevně jako skála.

Beryl využila uvolněné atmosféry a jemně se zeptala: „Nechci do toho nijak šťourat, ale co se stalo mezi tebou a Adamem?"

Ema se zadívala do dálky. V temnotě se tam rýsovalo zvířecí tělo.

„Vždyť víte, líbali jsme se. A to je všechno," odmlčela se.

Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there

Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Everything a kid oughtta be  
He's immortal, forever alive  
Then there's me

Beryl jí dala ruku na rameno. Ema díky tomu pokračovala v líčení situace: „Pak mi řekl, že má venku holku. A že ať se mezi námi stane cokoliv, tak že jí to nikdy neřekne. Že to bude naše tajemství."

„Ten hulvát," neodpustila si Victoire.

„Takovýhle kluci by měli nosit ceduli s nápisem Prasák," rozvášnil se Teddy. Victoire se lehce dotkla hřbetu jeho ruky.

„Promiň, to jsem nevěděl," omlouval se tiše Erik.

„Aspoň byl upřímný," konstatoval Petr. Holky a Teddy na něho vrhli nevraživý pohled. Erik se ani nepohnul, jinak by Petr upadl na zem. Místo toho prohlásil: „Máš dost. Už nepi."

„Jak si přejete, kapitáne."

„Já jsem myslel, že to je nealkoholická limonáda," divil se Teddy.

„Jak pro koho," zasmál se Erik.

„Co se stalo dál?" zajímalo Beryl.

Ema polkla. „Byla jsem hodně, ale opravdu hodně naštvaná. Takže jsem udělala první věc, která mě napadla. Jak jsme tak stáli na terase, použila jsem jedno kouzlo. Pamatujete si na hodiny Historie sesílání kouzel?"

Beryl s Petrem přitakali. „Nikdo se ti nevyrovnal," pochválila ji Beryl.

„Takže jsem z něj udělala šesteráka," dokončila Ema.

„To jako, že ten jelen, co se tady už nějakou dobu ochomýtá kolem pozemků, je Adam?" Beryl tomu nemohla uvěřit.

Ema přikývla.

„Na takovou lekci nezapomene," pochválil Teddy.

„Kdyby hned neutekl, tak by už mohl mít dávno svoji původní podobu," stěžovala si Ema.

„Tak to můžeme udělat teď," řekla Beryl. S vílí lehkostí seskočila z hrazení do písku a vábila proměněného jelena. Po chvíli se ze stínu váhavými kroky vyplížil mladý šesterák. Beryl ho donutila uložit se na orosenou půdu a zvíře usnulo.

Ema už mezitím opatrně došla k jelenovi a pronesla prastaré zaříkávadlo. „Ryba rak, ryba rak, a už nejsi šesterák."

Obě dívky se vrátily zpátky za ostatními a společně vyrazili do svých postelí. Jen Teddy byl urychleně přemístěn do svého pokoje v kmotrově domě. Ráno mu všechno vysvětlí.

Když se nad Krákorami konečně rozednilo, ležel na sportovním hřišti pohřešovaný student ošlehaný větrem a prolezlý stromovými větvičkami.

҉

V této kapitole zazněla píseň Superboy and The Invisible Girl z muzikálu Next to Normal.


	19. Večer kouzel

Victoire seděla ve svém pokoji a nepřestávala pozorovat batoh, jež tu Teddy zanechal. Pomalu se tma vkrádala do místnosti a Victoire se konečně odhodlala. Vstala, otevřela zavazadlo a začala se v něm přehrabovat.

Dnes se měla zúčastnit Večeru oživlé literatury. Měla z toho trochu obavy. Do kapsy si schovala mobil, který viděla naposledy v létě. Batoh už měla skoro vyprázdněný a jeho útroby rozházené po celém pokoji, když objevila knížku. Byla už ošuntělá, některé stránky snad dokonce i chyběly. Jednoho dne si snad sežene novější verzi. Ale dnes mělo salátové vydání posloužit dokonale, pokud půjde všechno podle plánů.

Už nějakou dobu vnukávala Emě myšlenku, aby ji pozvala alespoň na jeden Večer oživlé literatury. A dnes ráno přišla Ema s tím nápadem úplně sama. Victoire byla nadšená. Nikdo jiný nechápal, proč se do toho chce vůbec pustit. Ani Beryl se nesvěřila se svým ďábelským plánem. Nechtěla, aby to kdokoliv zjistil, než bude příliš pozdě na jakoukoliv změnu.

Sebrala knihu a vyrazila. Ema už na ni čekala na chodbě. Schovala mobil do kapsy u kalhot, zvedla se a připojila se k Victoire. Jak Victoire předpokládala, v dalším okamžiku se po jejich boku objevil Aziraphal, upravil si brýle na nose a nespouštěl Emu z očí. Jak nemohla Ema vidět ten jeho přihlouplý úsměv. Jednou by se měla pořádně podívat kolem sebe.

Konečně se dostali na plácek. Dokonale romantické místo při setmění za světla táboráku. Studenti tu seděli na poraženém kmeni. Jeho kůra už za léta byla vyschlá a tak nehrozilo, že by se zamazali smůlou. Výhled měli maximální. Před nimi se nacházely rozvaliny starého amfiteátru porostlého nezkrotnými rostlinami. Zříceninu osvětlovaly žhnoucí pochodně.

„Victoire už určitě všichni znáte," prohodila Ema. „Je tu na výměnném pobytu a chtěla jsem ji ukázat náš klub, ještě než odjede zase domů."

„Samozřejmě, jen se posaď mezi nás," vyzval Victoire jeden osmák. „Má někdo nějaký návrh, co si dnes přečteme?" podíval se kolem sebe.

Victoire si odkašlala: „Přinesla jsem si s sebou knížku, jestli vám to nevadí."

Ostatní jen pokrčili rameny. „Jmenuje se to Panna a jednorožec. Je to romantický příběh ze středověku. Hlavním hrdinou je významný malíř obrazů." Victoire otevřela knihu a začala číst. Rázem se jí před očima měnili studenti v postavy z vyprávění a příběh se začal odvíjet.

Malíř se dostal do belgického města, kde se pracovně sešel s výrobcem tapisérií a jeho rodinou. Kvůli zakázce na šesti tapisériích se u rodiny ubytoval a velmi brzy se spřátelil s dcerou mistra. Alienora byla pohledná dívka, tichá a oddaná vůli svých rodičů. Velmi brzy našla zalíbení v malíři Nicolasovi. Ema se na tuto roli hodila dokonale. Byl tu však ještě jeden mladík, který byl do Alienory bláznivě zamilovaný, ale nikdy se jí s tím nesvěřil. Phillip – Aziraphal – si myslel, že pro ni není dost dobrý a tak se ani nesnažil jí svou náklonnost vyslovit. Naštěstí nakonec Phillip načerpal dostatek odvahy, vyslovil se a všechno skončilo velkou láskou a spoustou dětí.

Poslední políbení a příběhu byl konec. Všichni zúčastnění se ještě ve svých charakterech malátně dostali do pokojů a vysloužili si jeden den nerušeného odpočinku.

Avšak Victoire měla pořád dost energie. U snídaně se sešla se svými kamarády a hned jim musela povědět všechno, co se předešlého dne stalo.

„Tak nás nenapínej. Jaké to je?" chtěla vědět Beryl.

„Je to skoro jako se dívat na film. Jen je děsivé, že když tě příběh obsadí, nemůžeš dělat vůbec nic ze své vlastní vůle," Victoire se otřepala.

„Tak co? Máš je?" zajímalo Petra. Victoire kývla a našla v mobilu fotky ze včerejška.

„Páni," ozval se Erik.

„To je Azázel?" zeptala se Beryl.

„Aziraphal," opravil ji Petr a změřil si ji pohledem.

„Těsně," nepřiznala Beryl vlastní chybu.

„No, vypadá to, že měli docela bouřlivou noc," prohlásil Petr šibalsky.

„Rapha ji má velmi rád. A myslím, že ona jeho taky, jen si to nechce přiznat," okomentovala Victoire. „Podívejte," řekla. Kouzlem si přivolala školní občasník. „Accio Blábol," a okamžitě přemítla na fotku Adama s Emou. Erik se na ni nechtěl ani podívat při vzpomínce na všechny události, co následovaly. Vzadu mezi sloupy se schovával Aziraphal v přestrojení za harlekýna. Nikým nepozorovaný, ale fotoaparát ho přesto zachytil.

„Za pokus to stojí," souhlasil Petr. „Máš nějaký plán?" usmál se na Victoire plný nadšení.

„To si piš. Ale budu potřebovat pomoct," Victoire se rozhlédla po sále. „Krisi," zavolala. Kris jí okamžitě zamával a roztáhly se mu koutky do okouzlujícího úsměvu.


	20. Velký den

„Že tě konečně zas mezi sebou vidíme," prohlásil Petr, jakmile přišla Ema na snídani. „Posuň se," promluvil na Erika. Ten si jen odfrkl a vrzal židlí po podlaze tak dlouho, dokud nenarazil do Petrova loktu. To Petra vyvedlo značně z rovnováhy a začal hledat něco po zemi. Když se už hodnou chvíli nechtěl zvednout, Ema se ho znuděně zeptala: „Co tam děláš? Nechceš se najíst jako normální člověk?"

„Nevidíte to?" vydal ze sebe.

„A co?" zajímalo Beryl, která se sehnula pod stůl.

„No, čočku. Musela mi tady někde vypadnout," pořád se nechtěl zvednout.

„Je to tak důležité?" Ema si bezcitně pohrávala se snídaní.

„Nenajím se bez toho, abych neviděl, co jím. Co kdybych tam měl vlas?"

„A jak by se tam dostal?" Ema se ohnula, aby mu pohlédla do očí.

„To je jedno. Skoč mi, prosím tě, nahoru pro brýle, jestli chceš, abychom se dneska najedli," zamračil se na Emu.

„Fajn."

„Fajn."

Ema se zvedla a odešla do dormitáře.

„Jak víte, že to stihneme všechno přichystat? Mohla by si přeci pomoci kouzlem," zajímalo Beryl.

Victoire vytáhla z rukávu Eminu hůlku. „Vy sice sesíláte nejrůznější kouzla, co vás jenom napadnou, ale my můžeme kouzlit i beze slov. Teda jen někteří a jen některé formule."

„Tak už běžte za ním," zavelel Petr. Beryl s Victoire se okamžitě zvedly a vyrazily rychlými kroky k Aziraphalovi.

„Ahoj, Rapho," pozdravila Victoire.

„Ahoj," Rapha vzhlédl a posunul si brýle do očí.

„Chtěly bychom si s tebou promluvit o Emě," vyrazila Beryl.

„Víme, že jí máš rád," přidala se Victoire.

Kris zpod stolu vytáhl kytaru, očistil ji od prachu a udal tón.

Victoire se na Raphu zpříma podívala.

„Tell her a story  
Tell her the honest truth  
You treat her better  
Make sure to see it through"

Beryl měla také co říct.

„Don't be just everything she wants  
Be everything she needs  
When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her too

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh"

Dívky vzaly Aziraphala za ruce. Zvedl se na nohy a nechal se vést k Eminu teď už prázdnému stolu. Petr s ostatními upravoval sál, rozvěšovali nejrůznější dekorace a papírová srdce se vznášela ve vzduchu.

„Give her a reason  
A reason to love all you do

She'll tell you secrets  
You'll tell her secrets too  
She'll tell you all her hopes and dreams  
You'll tell them too

When she says she loves you  
Tell her you love her too"

Procházeli kolem Krise. Náhle změnil rytmus a akordy. Kývnul na své kamarády a společně spustili.

„She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

V otevřených dveřích se náhle objevila Ema celá zaskočená. Od stropu se snášely plátky růží, místností poletovaly origami labutě a křehká srdíčka, mládež postávala a tvořila špalír a na jeho konci stál Aziraphal a vedle něho Victoire s Beryl. Ema opatrně vstoupila.

Petr jí okamžitě vytrhl brýle. „Tak tohle potřebuju vidět," prohlásil a opřel se zády o stěnu jídelny. „Jen aby se ti nezamlžily," prohodil Erik a lehce se zasmál svému komentáři.

Jídelnou se rozlehla líbezná melodie houslí. Aziraphal posílen Krisovým popěvkem se odhodlal k činu. Vykročil sám směrem k Emě. A spustil:

„Já včera ještě nosil blázna šat  
a nevěřil jsem na tu sladkou vůni.  
Svět otočil se kolem osy jednou jedenkrát  
a teď už se mě nemusíte na nic ptát.

Nádherná, nádherná, nádherná,  
nádherná lásko postůj chvilku dýl,  
Ty jsi bílá tečka nejněžnějších vět,  
Ty jsi květ, co sem slét, Tys můj šestý světadíl."

Okolní studenti se přidali s vokály. Aziraphal nebyl žádný velký zpěvák, proto ještě jednou zopakoval refrén:

„Nádherná, nádherná, nádherná,  
nádherná lásko postůj chvilku dýl,  
Ty jsi bílá tečka nejněžnějších vět,  
Ty jsi květ, co sem slét, Tys můj šestý světadíl."

A pak už pouze hovořil. „Emo, já tě miluju a strašně mi vadilo, když jsem tě viděl s tím… S tím člověkem. A možná i proto mám teď odvahu ti říct, že tě mám moc rád. A klidně ti to budu dál opakovat, dokud mě nezastavíš. Rád tě mám. Chtěla bys se mnou chodit?" podíval se na ni bázlivě přes své dioptrické brýle.

Ema se k němu postavila tak blízko, že už na ni skoro nedokázal zaostřit a zašeptala: „Ano."

Aziraphal celý rozechvělý nevěděl, co má najednou dělat. Cítil se šťastně jako nikdy předtím. Vzrušeně se díval po všech tvářích okolo nich. Ema si vzala jeho tvář do dlaní. Aziraphal byl přinucen se dívat jen na ni a ten pohled se mu líbil. Přiblížila ho ještě blíže k sobě a dali si svoji první pusu. Celý sál propukl v jásot. Dílo se podařilo.

„Asi to nebylo moc dobré, co?" konstatoval Rapha.

„To nacvičíme," odpověděla Ema.

„Mám tě rád."

„Taky tě mám ráda. A nemusíš to říkat tak často."

„Budu na to myslet," usmál se a snad trochu nesměle jí dal ruce kolem pasu.

Victoire se přidala ke Krisovi, aby mu za všechno poděkovala. „Bylo to o dost lepší, než jsem si sama dokázala představit. A hlavně ty housle… Moc děkuju."

„Mě nemáš za co děkovat. Paganiniho nemám na svědomí," distancoval se Kris a spiklenecky natočil hlavu k Rosťovi. Victoire k němu okamžitě vyrazila.

„Jak se ti ho povedlo přemluvit?" zajímalo Victoire.

„Ahoj, Vic. Koho přemluvit k čemu?" Rosťa se tvářil zmateně.

„Ahoj. No, Paganiniho, jak se ti ho povedlo přesvědčit?"

„Prostě jsem se Bazila zeptal. Chvíli se vytáčel, ale nakonec souhlasil," Rosťa se usmál zdravím koutkem, aby zbytečně neděsil lidi ve svém okolí.

„Mám to u tebe, Gwynplaine," ozval se houslista, když procházel kolem.

„Jo, jasně," odpověděl Rosťa.

Victoire mu věnovala rychlé objetí. „Moc děkuju. Jsi kámoš."

„Já vím. Nezapomeň mě navštívit, až budu v Londýně," dodal Rosťa a odešel na výuku.

҉

Následuje výčet písní v pořadí, v jakém byly uvedeny: Tell Her You Love Her (Echosmith), She Loves You (The Beatles), Nádherná láska (Pavel Novák).


	21. Loučení

Vánoce byly za dveřmi a s nimi přišel i konec zimního semestru. Victoire, ať chtěla nebo nechtěla, se musela vrátit domů. Do své rodné Anglie. Zabalila si zavazadla a s těžkým srdcem se loučila s každým rohem, každou kachličkou, každým kusem nábytku a každým člověkem.

Venku už čekal pan Hafan, aby měla Victoire bezpečnou dopravu do Británie. Nedokázal trpět dlouhé loučení, ale nemohl s tím nic udělat.

„Doufám, že se ti u nás v Krákorách líbilo. Za náš ústav můžu říct, že si tě vyučující moc považovali. Klidně se k nám můžeš kdykoliv vrátit, když budeš chtít. Cesta do školy ti je otevřená," prohlásil ředitel Pohvizd, zatím co se všichni studenti klaněli a padali na kolena.

„Bylo to tady naprosto úžasné," vypravila ze sebe Victoire.

„Když tak pořádáme ještě letní tábory, kdybys měla zájem," dodal Pohvizd a zmizel.

„Ale my se ještě uvidíme," pravil Kris, který se k Victoire ihned nachomítl. „Přece bys mě nenechala ve štychu s naším představením."

„To bych nikdy neudělala," řekla rozhodně Victoire a vysloužila si od Krise objetí.

„Někdy za tebou přijedu a společně něco podniknem," rozloučil se s ní Rosťa.

Pak už nastala řada na pětičlennou bandu. Skupinově se objali. „Budete mi strašně chybět," začala Victoire.

„Ty nám taky," pronesla Beryl a popotáhla.

„Ale tohle, co je mezi námi, se nikdy nezmění. Kamarádství vydrží všechno," pravil Petr.

„Zvláště kamarádství mezi čaroději a čarodějkami," doplnila Ema.

„Vždyť sem stejně ještě budeš jezdit," Erik se snažil, aby jejich loučení nebylo tak těžké. Místo toho si vysloužil drsný dopad Petrovi paty na vlastní palec.

„A piš nám," řekla Beryl.

„Už teď mi chybíte," Victoire měla na krajíčku.

„Ale stejně se můžeme sejít o prázdninách. Vždyť od toho jsou a co jiného bychom měli v létě dělat," Aziraphal podpořil Erikovu myšlenku.

„To je vlastně fakt," připustil náhle Petr. „No jo," přitakali i ostatní.

Petr:  
We got these days of summer to  
Remind us of each other

Beryl:  
The time we have to spend apart  
Will keep us in each other's hearts

Victoire:  
I'm hoping that the good old days are  
Something I will dream about at night

Ema:  
Don't matter if it's soon or later  
I know that it's gonna be alright!

Victoire, Beryl, Ema, Petr, Erik, Aziraphal:

I don't wanna see you go  
But it's not forever, not forever!  
Even it was, you know that  
I would never let it get me down

'Cause you're the part of me  
That makes me better, wherever I go!  
So I will try, not to cry  
But no one needs to say goodbye...

Rázem se přidali i všichni ostatní v blízkém i dalekém okolí a celá škola začala zpívat.

Don't wanna see you go  
But it's not forever, not forever!  
Even it was, you know that  
I would never let it get me down

You're the part of me  
That makes me better, wherever I go!  
So I will try, not to cry  
But no one needs to say goodbye...

҉

Tak tohle je píseň Days of Summer z muzikálu A Very Potter Sequel.


	22. Pozvánka

S velkou radostí si vás dovolujeme touto cestou pozvat na, již pravidelnou událost, Letní krákorský tábor aneb Magie je umění. Jako každý rok se můžete i letos těšit na koncerty, workshopy, přednášky a spoustu zajímavých hostů.

Účastníci budou rozděleni do sekcí podle vlastního výběru. Podařilo se nám sehnat vedoucí celkem do 5 sekcí.

Literární sekci povede slečna Elphaba, pan Timothy Hunter

Tančení sekce – pan Fyero Mrkal, paní Šejtročková

Hudební sekce – slečna Perdita X, maestro Erik

Výzkumná sekce – Dr. Faust

Sekce hermetických věd a jasnozřivosti – Mgr. Kelly, pan Prospero

Letos se můžete těšit například na workshop:

\- Zpívej jako duch s panem maestrem Erikem

\- Protanči se životem s panem Thomasem Marvolem

\- Tvorba magických kusů oděvů a kouzelného nářadí s panem Sindrim

\- Základy zapomenutých a uměle vytvořených jazyků s panem Mgr. Kellyem

\- Čarokrása kaligrafie s paní profesorkou Buncovou

\- Na vzhledu záleží, prezentace kosmetiky a líčení, s panem Zlatovlasem Lockhartem, který se konečně po dlouhodobé nemoci vrátil do společenského života a tímto ho mezi námi opět vítáme

\- Loutkové divadlo aneb Najdi sám sebe s věhlasným spisovatelem Oliverem Tardyem

Připravte se na poutavé přednášky:

\- Kouzelník superhrdinou s madam Zatannou

\- Základy a úskalí nekromancie s paní Latrínou

\- Famfrpál včera a dnes s panem Oliverem Woodem

\- Jak úspěšně psát s paní Oggovou, jejíž kniha Kuchařka Stařenky Oggové se takřka přes noc stala světovým bestsellerem

\- Cena za magii s panem Thomasem Marvolem

\- Vývoj práv a svobod vlkodlaků s paní Hermionou Weasleyovou

\- Soužití čaroděje s přírodou s panem Radagastem

Náš letošní absolvent Kryštof Středa uvede se svou divadelní skupinou svojí prvotinu – muzikál Zimní pohádka.

Budete mít také možnost shlédnout zbrusu nový muzikál Nesoudní bratři, vytvořený na motivy Bajek barda Beedleho, z dílny divadelní skupiny Hvězdní jezdci. Mezi nás proto zavítají hvězdy jako je Nick Long, Ryan Holden, Jocey Richter, Lauren Lapaz, Dylan Sanders, Joe Stalker, Ginny Lynn Beatty, Meredith Stephen, Noe Moses, Clark Bax Stresser a Warren Criss.

Večer si při táborových ohních můžete přijít zajamovat s Timem Hunterem a již zmíněným Kryštofem Středou.

Těšit se můžete i na každoroční přátelské taneční utkání panteonů Řeckého, Slovanského a Severského.


	23. Škola všem lidem otevřená

Krákory, škola všeobecného směru, s dodatečným zaměřením na kreativní vyjádření jednotlivce. Motto: „Omnis Bohemicus musicus est." Krákory se nacházejí uprostřed České kotliny. Ředitelem ústavu je již odnepaměti Pohvizd, v jeho přítomnosti se všichni klanějí a padají na kolena. Učitelský sbor tvoří přední odborníci ve svém oboru. Maskotem školy je plivník, jenž zajišťuje blahobyt a klidný průběh školního roku. Žákům, kteří jsou k němu přívětiví, přináší štěstí. Žáci jsou k němu mimořádně pozorní hlavně, pokud se blíží jejich zkoušení.

Studenti se do školy dostávají na vlastní žádost – vyslovení hlubokého přání svému odrazu v zrcadle přesně o půlnoci. Formulace zní: „Chtěl/a bych být někde, kde mě dokážou ocenit." Žádost je poté předána ředitelství školy a postoupena ke schválení. Rozhodnutí o přijetí každému uchazeči osobně donese velký černý pes s žhnoucíma očima velikosti talíře.

Studenti se do školy dostanou nejlépe pěšky. Škola se nachází uprostřed hlubokého lesa. Každého, kdo není hoden jejího nalezení, nechá bloudit hvozdem tak dlouho, dokud se nerozhodne jít domů. Škola vypadá zvenčí jako stará opuštěná myslivecká chata, uvnitř se však nachází zámek v novogotickém stylu opatřený elektrickým vedením, vodovodem, topením a výbornou akustikou.

Škola nemá jednotnou uniformu, každý student i profesor si může nosit, co uzná za vhodné. K rozeznání žáka Krákor v davu nezasvěcených slouží drobný odznak ve tvaru oboustranně okřídlené osminové noty.

Každý z osmi ročníků je rozdělen do dvou tříd, studenti se rozdělí podle toho, ve které třídě mají své kamarády. Třídy se označují Seno a Sláma.

Po většinu školního roku jsou žáci ubytováni ve školním zařízení s výjimkou prázdnin, svátků a víkendů. Další výjimku tvoří zahraniční studenti, kteří mají umožněn pobyt v prostorách školy po celý školní rok.

Budíček probíhá hromadně. Vybraná skupinka studentů prochází pokoj od pokoje a probouzí ostatní za zvuku písně. Probuzení slušně poděkují a odeberou se na snídani.


End file.
